Dangerous Kisses
by ScarletRoseX
Summary: Alice broke up with Jasper and is going out with another vampire. Natalie is the new girl and quickly becomes one of the Cullen's closest friends. But danger is never too far away when your best friends are vampires. Jasper x oc
1. Chapter 1

I tried so hard to concentrate on the teacher's words, but I could feel my focus disappearing. I had always known that moving from England to America was going to change things, but that didn't make it any easier to get by. I found it harder to understand the lesson. I had history next, and that would be like starting with a brand new slate. I had always been quite good at history but here I would need to know about american history not british. I'm suppose I'm not starting at the beginning. I had moved to Forks just barely two weeks ago. My mum had just remarried to James, hence the move here to live with him. This is my first day of school here, the day hadn't been too bad, but I felt really alone. The bell rang and I packed up my stuff while the others students ran pass me. Next was lunch, a trial I was not prepared for.

I made my way into the cafeteria and paused for a second examining my options. Finally I settled on a small table in the corner of the room. I sat down, but I didn't concentrate on my lunch taking the chance my sheltered position offered to examine the rest of the students.

They all bustled around, calling out to various friends. Laughter seemed to bounce off the walls. I sighed I had always been shy and quiet, so I hadn't always known fitting in would not be easy. I also seemed to have a talent for blending in with the scenery, despite being the new student, no one had barely even glanced at me, though my british accent (on the few times I had talked) seemed to interest a few students.

I looked around and a particularly group of students caught my eye, they were all quite pale and exceeding beautiful, all except one a brown haired girl (who was still pretty) who was smiling quite contently, while one of the guys with reddish brown hair had one of his arms around her waist. There was a big guy who was chuckling at something, and he was sitting by blonde girl, who seemed she never suffered from the affliction of blending in the background. There were three others, a brown haired girl and even from here I could feel the 'bubbliness' radiate off her, she was sat next to black haired guy, who she had just leant over to kiss on the cheek. The last guy was blonde and he interested me more than the others, he was sat slightly away from the group and was quiet.

I turned my attention back to my lunch, I really didn't need to get caught staring. Five minutes passed by and I had just eaten half of my sandwich when someone sat down in front of me. I was too shocked to even cover up my surprise, and the pixie like girl let out a laugh at the expression on my face. Behind her head I could see the surprised looks on the faces of the people she had just been sat with.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen. You're the english girl aren't you?" she said. I returned my attention to her.

"Hi. I'm Natalie Caine. Nice to meet you" I replied.

"Would you like to come and sit with me and my family" she asked. She laughed again, presumably because I was looking surprised again.

"Don't look so surprised" Yep definetly looking surprised.

"Would the others mind?" I questioned. Alice seemed nice enough, and her bubbliness was infectious, but I could still see the rest of her family and they were still looking surprised.

"No. But I'm telling you now I take no responsibility for whatever stupid nickname Emmett decides to give you" she replied with a small laugh and I couldn't help but join in with her.

She stood waiting for me to join her and I hesistantly collected my things before falling into place with her. We walked across the cafeteria and it was only then that I recognised the hushed whispers that filled the room. Students whose eyes had seen right through me that morning were now looking at me with amazement in their eyes. It seemed that the Cullens were very important here. So why was Alice talking to me. The thought suddenly crossed my mind; what if this was all a horrible trick, but I squashed that thought flat in my mind. Alice didn't seem the type. By the time I had reached the table the rest of the Cullens had composed themselves.

"So who have you brought us to meet?" the big guy boomed acroos the table as I sat down.

"Natalie Caine" Alice filled in for me.

"This joker here is Emmett" she continued, as she gestured to him. Emmett shot me a wide smile.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen" she said and I noticed that she had joined their names together to demonstrate they were a couple. I gave both of them a shy smile.

"This is my boyfriend Jack and that's Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend" I noticed that Rosalie was giving me a look that clearly stated that she didn't know why the hell I was here.

Then Alice looked to the last person to be introduced the one who had caught my attention earlier.

"And this is Jasper" she said this with wider smile, almost as if she knew something I didn't. I suddenly realised that I still hadn't said anything, so I gave everyone a collective "Hi"

So lunch didn't turn out to be so bad as I thought. Everyone drifted off into their own seperate conversations, but I still felt welcomed. I spoke mainly with Bella, who seemed to intimidate me less than the others. I learnt that the Cullens or Hale in the case of Alice, Jack and Jasper were all adopted by Esme and Dr Carlisle who Bella seemed to know very well (I got feeling she had had more than her fair shares of trips up to hospital). As that thought crossed my mind Edward laughed at nothing in particularly. I also learnt that Jasper used to go out with Alice. I don't know why Bella told me that, but I'm pretty sure the gestures that Alice was making behind my back (which she thought I couldn't see) were to encourage her. I felt as though Alice had a plan and I was a part of that plan. Emmett was making jokes every five seconds and I don't think I had laughed so hard before. Edward was always polite to me. Alice offered to take me and Bella out on a shopping trip, a pained look crossed Bella's face at this point. Rosalie just ignored me but I was used to it, so it didn't bother me. Jack even spoke to me a couple of times, but most of time he was too busy arm-wrestling with Emmett. I had already learnt that Emmett didn't like to lose. Nearer to the end of the lunch Jasper spoke to me it was only a few words, and he seemed hesistant as though he was unsure whether or not he should be talking to me.

"Natalie" he called out to me. He was so quiet I could barely make him out from Emmett's booming voice, but yet at the same time I felt as though I had heard him so clearly. I turned to him, despite the fact I was sitting next to him, he hadn't chosen to talk to me until now.

"What part of england are you from? London?" he asked

"No. The New Forest" I answered not really expecting him to know where I was talking about, but he nodded thoughtfullly as if he had heard about it.

"How does it feel to be living here now. I expect it's a bit different" he asked.

"Honestly" I said. I don't why but I felt as though I could tell him anything.

"Harder than I expected. I get really confused sometimes what with the different words you have for somethings. I have history next I'm haven't got a clue." I said truthfully.

"You have history next. What room?" Alice burst in. Apparently she had been listening to our conversation.

I paused to look at my timetable. Alice looked at my timetable too.

"Room 210" she exclaimed before I even had the chance to answer her myself.

"That's Jasper's next lesson too, he can walk you there" she declared with a triumphant look on her face, before she returned to her conversation with Edward. I turned to look at Jasper to check if he was okay with this. He gave a small smile, which I took to mean he was okay with it. Then everyone's attention turned to Emmett as he gave a triumphant cry and punched the air. Apparently he had just won his arm wrestling match.

**Jasper's POV**

I had been just as surprised as everyone else, when Alice suddenly launched out of her seat, and walked towards the new girl. The new girl looked just as surprised as us to find herself the centre of Alice's attention. I paused to at her and took the chance to examine her feelings. I could feel her shyness, nervousness, surprise and overall her happiness. It was as though she hadn't expected anyone to talk to her. I next examined her appearance she was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt, her brown curly hair was down and ended just below her shoulders, she was small perhaps just 5"3 and she was curvy. She wasn't your typical beauty, but I saw something that I'm pretty sure no other guy took time to appreciate and they were her brown eyes. In them I could see a kindness that I hadn't seen in years. Suddenly I became aware she was walking over to the table with Alice. I shifted nervously in my seat. I was fine enough for Bella to sit at the table, but I was unwilling to expose myself to a new temptation. I saw Edward shoot me a concerned look, he must of been listening to my thoughts. Alice introduced everyone, but I could still feel the shyness radiating off her. I listened to her as she talked to Bella. I heard Bella explain that Alice and me used to go out. This was after prompting from Alice. Really for a vampire she wasn't very subtle sometimes. I missed Alice. Actually it wasn't Alice I missed so much, what I missed was having that someone. Alice shot me a conspirational wink. I knew then that Alice had had a vision. And apparently me and Natalie were in it. I talked to Natalie, it lasted barely seconds, but in those seconds I realised how nice it was to hear her voice. I shook my head, I had only just met her and I was already thinking about her way too much. She was human and I was a vampire. That on it's own was enough reason to stay away from her. And that was what I had planned to do until Alice spoke up and said I would take Natalie to our next lesson history.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell suddenly rang and Emmett was disturbed from his celebrating, his very enthuastic celebrating. Even Rosalie looked amused. But looking at Jack's face, I had a sneaking suspicion that he had let Emmett win. Edward glanced at me and nodded. It seemed he was thinking the same thing too.

Suddenly I became aware of someone stood behind me. I turned to find Jasper. Of course he was walking me to my history class, which was good for me because I get lost so easily. All the others walked off calling their goodbyes, while both Bella and Alice hugged me goodbye. Soon I was left standing alone with Jasper.

"We had better get going" he said and he made his way through the crowds. He was a fast walker but soon slowed down for me when he realised I was struggling to keep pace. We reached the room just in time. Jasper went to sit down in his seat while I went to talk to the teacher.

"Ahh! Miss Caine. I'm Mr Robinson, I will be your history teacher for this year. I understand that although you have had little exposure to american history that you were exteremely apt at history at your last school, so I expect that you will pick it up easily enough. But sit next to Mr Hale, I'm sure he will be happy to answer any of your questions. He is one of my most brightest students" the teacher said.

"Thank you" I said in reply and I made my way to the empty seat next to Jasper. Who smiled at me again and I felt my heartbeat race and I blushed. I inwardly sighed, what did I think I was doing. Guys like Jasper did not like girls like me. And anyways I had only known him for a day, if that!

A lecture soon started on the American Civil War and I took down as many notes as possible, knowing that I would need all the help I could get, as this was a new subject matter. I could see though out of my corner of my eye that although Jasper was making notes, he didn't really seem to be concentrating. Sensing that I was looking he smiled at me and I smiled back before I returned my full attention back to my notes. The lesson ended sooner than I thought it would. I collected my stuff and checked my timetable again, to find that I had science next. I groaned mentally as I looked at the room number and realised I had no idea where it was.

"I can walk you to your next class if you want, Natalie" said Jasper.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you late to your next class" I asked.

I never got to hear Jasper's answer as a girl suddenly planted herself infront of me.

"I have science next. I'll take her, Jasper" she said, though it seemed she was talking to me rather than Jasper. Jasper seemed exasperated by the girls's arrival and walked off without even a backward's glance to me.

"Hi. I'm Jessica" she said introducing herself. I looked at her warily. I was fairly saw I had been sat next to her all during English this morning, and she hadn't shown any remote inclination to talk to me then, but now she was looking at me with interest in her eyes. She linked her arm with mine, as if we were the oldest of friends and proceeded to walk down the hallway.

"So, you've met the Cullens" she said casually, which contradicted the jealous look that fled fleetingly throughly her eyes. Being a self-confessed wallflower has it's advantages, specifically it gives you a lot of time to watch people and it meant you could easily identify different types of people and I was fairly sure the girl who was trying to hold a casual conversation with me, was actually snooping for information. It seemed I had met Fork's rumour mill. But I didn't want a confrontation with anybody, so I kept the conversation casual and tried to avoid saying anything about the Cullens. As we neared the classroom I could tell she was getting more and more frustrated that I wasn't telling her anything. We walked into the classroom where she promptly stomped off glowering. I suddenly felt downhearted, I hadn't been in this school for a day and I had already annoyed someone.

"Hey Natalie" boomed a voice. I looked up to see Emmett sitting at the back, waving like a maniac.

"Hi Emmett", noticing the blonde sat next to him I added,

"Hi Rosalie" she merely nodded in reply. Emmett seemed oblivious to his girlfriend's reaction to me and patted the seat next to him.

I tried so hard concentrate in science I swear I did try, but it's very hard to ignore Emmett Cullen, especially when your sat next to him. Rosalie seemed to be used to her boyfriend's antics, but Emmett seemed to be pleased to have someone else to show off to.

By the end of lesson, I probably wasn't anymore more clued in about mitosis, but I sure was in a more joyful mood.

" See ya later, Brittannia" Emmett called as he exited the room and I couldn't help but break into a wide smile at my new found nickname.

By the time school had finished, I was strangely tired but happier than I had been when the school day had started.

"Natalie" called Alice and I walked over to where they were all congregated around several cars.

"Hey it's Brittannia" called out Emmett. They all turned to look at me when they heard my new nickname. I shrugged in explaination.

"Whatever makes him happy" I said. Emmett laughed at my comment and Alice shook her head presumably at her brother's antics.

"So I was thinking that we would go into town this Saturday to go shopping" offered Alice, once again a pained look crossed Bella's face.

"Hey Bella don't look like that!" Alice exclaimed, apparently seemed to notice it too.

"That will be great" I said as I shot Bella a sympathetic look.

"How are you getting home" asked Edward.

"I'm walking" I answered, suddenly all the Cullens looked at me as if I had grown five heads.

"Nonsense, one us will give you a ride home" she said and then a devilish look crossed her face. I suddenly had a pretty good idea who she was going to suggest gave me a lift home. Only a mere second later she announced:

"Jasper will do it" and walked off to join Jack who was unlocking a car.

I swear I heard Edward mutter "I'm the only sane one here". I meanwhile turned to Jasper, I wasn't going to force Jasper to accompany me again, no matter how much of a good idea Alice thought it was.

"Jasper, it's alright you don't have to drive me ho___" I started to say but was cut off by Jasper saying "It's fine"

The ride home was spent mostly in silence but it was okay for some reason it wasn't awkward, as if this was just enough. For some reason I found it unexplainably comforting to be in his prescence.

I had just got out the car, when I heard him call my name. I turned to look at him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, ok?"

**Jasper's POV**

I have no idea why idea I just offered to do that. Afterall I was supposed to be avoiding her. Picking her up tomorrow morning was not considered avoiding her. But for some reason I needed to protect her, which meant always being able to keep an eye on her. I was pretty certain that I was going to have to restrain myself from coming back here after dark, just to check in on her. I realised I was still waiting for her answer.

"Thanks Jasper. That would be real nice" she answering, giving me a sincere smile. I felt shiver creep down my spine, as I read her feelings. She was so... so intoxicating and yet she didn't even realise it. I knew then I would have to speak to Alice as soon as I got home and find out what exactly it was she saw in her vision.

I drove home faster than I had driven to Natalie's, I realised she wouldn't have appreciate it, if I had driven forty miles above the speed limit.

I walked through the front door, as soon as Alice realised I was home, she announced to Carlisle and Esme:

"Jasper met a girl"

"To be more exact I think you threw both of them together" spoke up Edward and I shot him a grateful look. But I could tell that he knew that I liked her.

"I can't help what I see in my visions. I'm just giving fate a helping hand. She's a sweet girl" she shot me a accusatory glare.

"I never said she wasn't" I exclaimed defending myself. A excited grin broke out across her face.

"So you do like her!" she shouted. You would think by now, considering I had gone out with her and all I wouldn't fall into these traps.

"Are you talking about the english girl, James' step-daughter" asked Carlisle, I could see Esme standing behind him curiosity written across her face.

"Yes. She's going to be one of 'us' eventually" answered Alice, before swanning off after dropping that bombshell.

"Hell yeah! Brittannia's going to be part of the family" hollered Emmett. Which just goes to show that he never thinks anything through and that he didn't realise the seriousness of Alice's statement.

"Just be careful Jasper" Carlisle said with a concerned look on his face.

**Midnight**

**Still Jasper's POV**

I was here. Exactly where I thought I would be. I stood outside her window, hidden in the woods. Even from here I could here the sounds of her breathing. About an hour ago, she had had a nightmare and I had sent her a wave of calmness and now she was in a peaceful slumber. Although she was peaceful, I was anything but, thoughts rushed across my mind.

_"Do I turn you?"_

_"Do I lose control and attack you?"_

_"Do I end your life as you know it?"_


	3. Chapter 3

It all changed that weekend. I had thought that moving from England to Forks, USA was enough of an upheaval. I obviously didn't have a clue. After that weekend, that shopping trip with Alice and Bella, that.. that attack. I've realised that the world is more dangerous than I had originally thought. But the preceeding time had passed innocently enough. The time that I now like to call BV. Before Vampires.

The rest of the school week after my first day passed quickly enough. Some lessons were hard, some lessons were easy. Emmett continue to joke around, Rosalie continued to ignored me, Alice continued being perky, Bella was still nice, Edmund was still in love with Bella as much as he ever was, Jack was still Jack, Jasper was still driving me to and from school and me, well my heart continued to flutter whenever he was around. See innocent enough, isn't it?

It was dark on that Saturday night, darker than it usually was. We had finished our shopping, a bag hung off my arm, containg an outfit chosen by Alice's own hand who seemed to be completely undefeatable when she was on a shopping mission. Both me and Bella were tired, but Alice seemed to have a never ending spring of energy.

We were walking across the parking lot, when Alice suddenly stopped in her tracks, a panic look soon took over her face. I paused as well, concerned.

"Alice" I questioned.

"What is it?" Bella asked. Alice turned to Bella, with a worried expressed. It was almost as though she was concerned for Bella's safety.

Alice didn't have a chance to answer as figure suddenly ran at her and sent her crashing to the ground. I didn't get a chance to cry out, before I realised two figures were approaching me and Bella. Then I did cry out. Once I saw their eyes. They were red and I mean blood red. I instinctively knew that they were real and not a pair of really convincing contacts. The look in their eyes were too demonic for it to be anything else. I also noticed that their eyes were locked onto Bella, it seemed they were after her. In all honesty I didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned by this. They approached us steadily, menancingly. Suddenly Alice arrived out of no where and smacked into the leading figure. I turned and saw the person Alice had originally been struggling with was laid out on the ground, not moving. Alice had won against that? I turned back to the current fight and I couldn't believe what I saw, Alice and the two strangers were fighting, they were moving unbelievably fast. Alice pushed one of the strangers and he went flying, and I mean flying through the air and landed on a nearby garbage bin. The lid of bin collapsed under the force of the impact. But he just got up as though he hadn't been hurt at all. He rushed again at Alice. I was so confused and scared. Scared for alice. I don't where this newfound speed, strength and agility of hers had come from, but I could clearly see she was outnumbered. At times one of the men would make a grab at Bella, who I was stood next too, And Alice would dart out of nowhere and send him flying. Suddenly I was forced to seperate from Bella, as Alice and one the men crashed into the ground where we were standing.

The two men started to circle Alice, then suddenly I notied that the two men nodded at one another. The smaller man flew at Bella and once again Alice was at her defense. As Alice's back was turned the other swooped down onto me, grabbing my body with one arm, pinning my arms to my sides, his other arm encircled my neck and twisted. The pain was intense and I knew one false move from either me or this stranger and my neck would be instantaneously broken. The man paused seemingly waiting for Alice's reaction. Alice stood by Bella's side. The smaller man backed off and returned to his partner's side. Alice's worried eyes locked with mine.

"Give us Bella Swan and I'll actually let you have this one alive" the man holding me said.

Alice looked torn, I meanwhile was too petrified to speak. I just wanted to wake up to find this was some sort of twisted dream. Suddenly I hit the ground as the man's grip on me was lost. I looked up to see Jasper fighting with the man. Like Alice he moved with extraordinary strength, speed and agility. Suddenly Jasper snapped at the man's head and he fell to the ground, I'm pretty sure the man's head hit the ground before the rest of his body. I breathed hard, Jasper had just decapitated someone with his bare teeth, yet he had saved me. I stood up to see Jasper staring at me, I could read a mixture of emotions in his eyes, anger was slowly ebbing away, there was concern for me and mostly shame, as though he hadn't wanted me to see him like that. Behind me I heard the other man run away, after seeing the fate that had met his partner.

"Natalie are you alright" Asked Bella as she ran up to me, grasping my arm. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. For some reason I felt a wave of calm rush over me.

"I'll be fine" I said, now being calm enough to speak.

"We need to get out of here" said Jasper. I had a million questions I wanted to ask. Like "_Who were those guys?" "What did they want with Bella?" "How were you and Alice able to fight them off and like that?" "And where did Jasper appear from?" "Was he following us?" _But for now I had to agree with Jasper, I wanted to put as much distance between me and this place as soon as possible.

Jasper started to walk to his car. Bella and Alice started to walk to her car. I stayed put, stood in my place. Alice, realising I wasn't following called my name.

"Jasper? Can I go with you?" I asked. For some reason I couldn't leave him. He had protected me. I suppose that had to be the reason why I always felt so safe with him. Jasper merely turned and nodded and waited for me to join him before he continued to walk on.

We sat in car in silence. I was desperate to know what was going on but I got the impression that Jasper, Alice and Bella had rather not talk about it. Afterall Jasper had saved my life, wasn't that enough? Jasper seemed surprised that I hadn't jumped down his throat with a million different questions.

"Thank you" I spoke softly. Jasper turned to me and nodded.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" he asked, concerned.

"No" I replied, and the rest of the car journey was spent same as the beginning, in silence.

We pulled up to the Cullen's house. I had never been there before. Jasper parked the car. I saw Alice's car already in the driveway and realised they must of arrived before us.

I followed Jasper into the house. The rest of the Cullen family (including Bella) were sat in the dining room. Judging by the ashen looks on their faces, Alice had filled them in. Bella was wrapped in Edward's arms, who had a fierce protective look in his eyes. A blond man, who I realised had to be Dr Carlisle Cullen looked relieved to see me and Jasper arrive.

Carlisle stood up and smiled warmly at me.

"Hello Natalie. It's nice to finally meet you. I'll suppose you'll have to be told now. I bet you have a million questions" he said.

"Actually, she asked a single question yet" Jasper spoke up.

All the Cullens looked at me shocked by this. Feeling slightly embarassed I tried to explain.

"It's not that I'm not curious, but I know that you don't want to tell me and I don't want to force you into something you don't wanto do. What I do know is that both Jasper and Alice protected me, and for me that's enough". Carlisle composed himself first.

"Well that's very considerate of you, but you've become too involved for us to leave you in the dark now. We have to tell you" he said.

**Jasper's POV**

"Do we have to?" I asked sadly. I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want her to see me as what I was. A monster. She had seen what I had done to that vampire, yet she was still here. What would she do when she found out I was the same as him, the same monster. Would she look at me with fear in her eyes once she knew the truth?

"Yes, Jasper we do" replied Carlisle.


	4. Chapter 4

I examined all the faces in turn. So apprehensive. What were they about to tell me? Even Emmett looked sombre, his usual grin was gone. I had never seen him look so serious. Carlisle looked at me and looked like he was about to begin explaining, until Bella interrupted him.

"Let me tell her" she said.

"It may be easier coming from me" she added. Carlisle pursed his lips in thought, before finally nodding.

"You may be right" he said. Jasper looked anxious, hovering by my side, but he backed off as Bella walked towards me. She slipped her arm in mine and led me outside into the garden.

"No point in going too far. They'll still hear us anyway" she said. I could bear it no longer and burst in with a question.

"Why did they want you?" I asked in an urgent tone. Bella gave a humourless laugh.

"You would pick that one first, wouldn't you? But I can't answer it before I explain other things to you" she explained.

"The first thing you should know, and unbelievable as it may seem to you, those strangers who attacked us tonight are vampires" she said. I stared at her, first in complete disbelief and then began to realise it was true. Afterall those men had demonstrated an unnatural strength and those eyes were so inhuman. Then I continued to stare at her because I didn't want to believe it was true, did evil really lurk around every corner? Was everything that I thought was a story, was that real now? And Jasper and Alice? They had displayed unnatural strength as well. They had equally matched the men in both strength and speed. What did that make them? I thought then of everything I knew about the Cullens, their unnatural beauty, unnatural grace, and the paleness of their skin. In fact the more I thought about it, the more I realised how physically similiar the Cullens were to those vampires that had attacked us tonight. All except those red eyes?

"Are the Cullens vampires as well?" I asked, my voice shook as I said it.

"Yes. They are. But you have to realise they are not the same as the ones who attacked us tonight. They don't drink human blood" she explained. My mind blanched at the word blood, it hadn't actually crossed my mind until then, the thought of them drinking blood. Yet I believed what she said, not just because it was Bella and I trusted her, but also because of the Cullens themselves. I couldn't see any of them attacking humans, I trusted them. I realised Bella was looking at me with an uncertain look in her eyes and I realised she was waiting for my reaction.

"I believe you. I do. But why were those vampires after you?" I asked. Bella sighed.

"I think it has something to do with the fact I'm with Edward. I just seem attract trouble" she said and despite the events of that night I couldn't help but give a wry grin at that, she really was walking magnet for trouble.

"Hey, don't grin!" Bella exclaimed, but she was giggling as well. I suddenly sobered.

"Are they going to come after you again?" I asked.

" We have no idea. It depends if they were working for someone else or if they were on their own. Jasper may have scared them off. We just have to wait. Hopefully if anything is planned, Alice will have a vision ..." started Bella.

"Wait, Alice has visions!" I exclaimed unable to control myself.

"Sorry, forgot that didn't I? Some vampires have special gifts. Alice has visions of the future, but her visions are reliant on the decisions people make. Edward can read other people's minds, all except mine" Bella laughed at this.

"It drives him mad" she explained.

"And Jasper can read and affect people's emotions" Bella said as she carried on with her explaination. So that explained the wave of calm that had affected me after the attack. Jasper had caused it. Bella's eyes locked onto something behind me. I turned to look as well. There stood Alice, apparently she had had enough of waiting and had come to see us. She looked at me nervously. I smiled at her, and a grin broke out on her face as she skipped over to hug me. I paused as another thought hit me, and Alice looked worried again.

"Is that why you talked to me in the cafeteria on my first day, because of a vision?" I asked.

"Of course and I haven't regretted it at all. Though you might now" she said. I didn't even have to think about it.

"I don't. I have you guys now, don't I?" I said and that was how I felt. It may seem stupid but I would rather have the Cullens as my friends and be placed in danger, than to live in safety without them. Bugger! As another thought clicked in my mind. Edward could read minds, what the hell had he heard in mine?

"Don't worry. Nothing embarassing I promise" I heard Edward call from within the house and I blushed. That was going to take some while to get use to.

All three of us walked back into the house. Everyone was still there, everyone except Jasper. Everyone looked considerably calmer now I knew everything. Emmett came over and gave me a hug lifting me off my feet, as I was considerably shorter than him.

"I think you know this already, but I'll say it anyway, you can't tell anyone any of this" spoke up Carlisle.

"I know" I said, nodding as I spoke.

"I think everyone had better go home now. Edward I assume you'll be staying with Bella tonight" said Carlisle.

"Yes. I'll take both Natalie and Bella home" offered Edward. I nodded.

"Thank you" I muttered in a calm voice, that was completely at odds with what I was feeling. I don't know why I was pretending, Edward with his mind-reading skills, would know better anyway. For some reason I needed to see Jasper, but he had disappeared as soon as Carlisle had deceided to tell me their family's secret. Did he think I would think any different of him now? To me he was still the same Jasper, he still had the power to make my heart flutter anytime I saw him.

We walked out of the house.

I don't know where Jasper was.

I got into the car with Edward and Bella. I continued to look over my shoulder at the house as we pulled away, hoping to see Jasper. Why hadn't he said goodbye? Was he avoiding me? Why? I thought I saw a curtain twitch, but I can't be sure.

Late at night, I finally arrived home. I said goodbye to both Edward and Bella, before walking through the door of my home. But it didn't feel the same anymore. Then again I now knew things that I hadn't known when I left the house this morning. I now realised it was no longer the safe place I had thought it to be.

"You're home late" my mum commented.

"Sorry" I mumbled, before feeling the overwhelming need to hug her, to make sure she was really there.

"It's okay. You feeling alright, honey? You're looking a bit peaky" she said pulling back from the hug and examining my face with a worried expression.

"I'm fine mum. I going to go to bed. Goodnight" I said and with that I pulled myself up the stairs and entered my bedroom.

I quickly changed into my pyjamas, I pulled back the covers of my bed and then I paused. Instinctively I walked over to my window and opened it.

"Jasper" I said, my voice barely a whisper. I saw him step out the shadows. Somehow, I had known he was here. Jasper sprang up towards my room, grabbing onto the edges of my window, I backed up to give him the space to enter my room. It was cold and I shivered, Jasper shut the window after him.

"I wanted to ask you something" I said.

**Jasper's POV**

Here it was. I had half expected it. The questions that would reveal what I was. This was the end. She would hate me soon.

"How did you know we were in trouble? Were you following us?" she asked. It wasn't the question I was expecting. I examined her emotions, expecting some kind of double trickery, but I found nothing. I felt ashamed I should have known better, Natalie wasn't like that.

"I needed to make sure you were alright" I replied. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"When you say 'you', you mean me don't you? You were following me" she questioned.

"Yes" I said. I couldn't lie to her.

"Thank you Jasper. For caring" she said, and she smiled at me again, then she looked concerned.

"What's wrong Jasper? You look so ashamed, I can see it in you eyes" she said, her eyes refusing to leave mine.

"You know what I am now. I'm not the same as Edward or Emmett, I can't control the bloodlust as well as them" I explained, I knew I had to tell her the truth, it wasn't fair on her otherwise. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her.

"Did Bella tell you what happened on the day of her 18th birthday?"

_I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers. This is my first story so I'm very nervous. You expressed a desire for the next chapter so this is especially for **Titch898 **and **karenaf92.**_


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in silence and contemplated what he had just told me. What he had told me seemed to be at complete odds with what I knew about him. I winced then, if tonight had taught me anything it was that I didn't know the Cullens as well as I thought I did. Jasper was examining me and it was making me anxious. I knew he was waiting for some kind of reaction from me. I knew I had to formulate some kind of response, before my silence ruined everything we had between us.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. It seemed I had thrown him with this question. I briefly wondered why I never seem to do anything people expected me to.

"Because I thought you deserved to know. You deserve to know what I am" he said self-loathing evident in his voice.

"Look, I don't really anything about being a vampire and what that means" I said, no point in denying the truth.

"But what I do know about you is that you protected me tonight, at school you always have so much patience with me, willing to explain things through to me when I don't understand them, in fact I don't think I've ever heard you say a cross word to anyone" I continued.

"Sometimes, I don't think you think things through properly" Jasper said in a serious tone.

"Maybe so. But Edward seems to be the type who does and considering how much he loves Bella, I know he would not let you within ten miles of her if he didn't trust you" I replied, he needed to understand how I felt, but sometimes I found it so hard to put words to my feelings. Jasper stayed silent and I could tell he was formulating an opposing argument. Why was he so adamant that I saw him as a monster? Deceiding I was obviously doing a really bad job of putting words to my feelings, I took three small steps towards Jasper and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his chest. Jasper tensed at first, I think he stopped breathing and then very hesistantly, wrapped his arms around my waist. He was cold to the touch but yet it was comforting. We just stood there for a while, neither of us feeling the need to speak.

"I think you won the argument" Jasper finally said as he broke away, leaving me oddly disappointed.

We gave each other small smiles.

"Your mom's coming. I had better go" Jasper said suddenly, and he disappeared out my window with the speed of lightning.

There was a knock on the door and a second later it opened to reveal my mum.

"You sure your okay Natalie? First you were looking peaky and now you're looking flushed" she asked. She walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"I think you're coming down with something" she said.

"I'm fine mum, honestly, I just need a good night's sleep" I said, not wanting her to worry.

"If you still looking like this tomorrow morning, you're not going to school tomorrow. Goodnight" she said before she left my room and closed the door behind her. I looked in the mirror, sure enough my cheeks were on fire.

I walked to the window. I paused before pulling the curtain across. I stared at the outskirts of the forest, I couldn't see him but I knew he was out there watchin over me. My very own guardian angel.

Sunday passed very quietly as if making up for the drama of the previous day. Bella rang me during the day and I passed an hour talking to her. She seemed very calm and collected considering everything that had happened, but I put that down to the faith she had in Alice's abilities.

That night I looked out to the outskirts of the forest, knowing that he would be there again. I wanted to ask him to come in again, but for some reason I was too nervous to. The next day dawned bright and sunny, and I felt the sun affect my mood as my spirit lifted. It was the first time that I had seen Forks experience any kind of sunshine. I was looking forward to the day, to see all my friends again but especially him. I sat down on my doorstep outside to wait for Jasper, so I was surprised to see Bella pull up in her old truck. She explained to me that the Cullens were out on a hunting trip as they couldn't been seen in the sun. She explained that being in the sunlight, caused the Cullens to glitter.

"It's kind of hard to explain, you need to see it, to really understand" Bella explained. Suddenly the sun didn't seem so great after all and it didn't end there, the sunshine continued. It was as though Forks was experiencing some kind of mini heat-wave. I hung around with Bella for the majority of the time and we became closer. Yet no matter how close I was to Bella it couldn't rid me of the gnawing feeling I felt. I missed him so much and I was surprised at how unprotected I felt, now I knew Jasper was no longer watching over me at night.

Then things got worse. Thursday, Bella disappeared. One day she just didn't turn up to collect me. I walked to school on my own. As the day passed I knew something was wrong, horribly wrong. By lunch I couldn't take it anymore and I skipped school. I literally ran to Bella's house, I pounded on her door, but there was no answer. I started to panic now, I had always had a rather over active imagination and without the calming prescence of Jasper, it ran wild. Images passed by eyes. Growling vampires with blood red eyes. Bella lying dead on the side of the street, the life drained from her. I took a calming breathe. This was not going to help Bella. I got up and ran again, this time towards the sheriff's station. Towards Bella's father. I burst into the office. I ran into someone, knocking them down, sending papers flying, but I didn't care.

"Bella's missing" I said in panicky voice. Silence met my announcement and then suddenly the blood drained from Charlie's face, and the look in his eyes. I never want to see anyone in that much pain ever again. It may seem dramatic but it was haunting expression, yet I knew it probably matched my own. Suddenly the office exploded into a flurry of action. I was questionned by one of the deputies but there wasn't much I could tell her. As I answered her questions and a hollow feeling grew inside of me, I began to realise these people couldn't help her. Because what they were looking for was not human. I knew I needed the Cullens then, but the sun was still high in the sky and I knew that if Alice had had a vision of Bella being abducted, (I refused to belive she was dead already) the Cullens would of come back already.

Which meant I was going to have find them.

When I finally escaped the sheriff's department. I took a breathe to compose myself. I needed to focus. Bella was my friend and I needed to help her. I realised the enormity of the task ahead of me, yet so much rested on it. Bella's abductors already had a head start, I couldn't just wait around for the Cullen's to return. In that moment I needed Jasper more than I had ever needed anyone before.

I rushed home and changed. Bella had briefly mentioned an area of the forest that Cullens frequently used when they needed to hunt or hide away. I looked it up on a map my step father had. _Redson Creek_. I took everything I thought I would need. It was getting dark already, I hadn't realised, I had been kept in the Sheriff's department for so long. I slid my backpack on. Mum and James weren't home yet. I couldn't come up with resonable explaination for me disappearing, but I couldn't just leave without saying anything. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

_Mum, don't worry. I have to go and do something, I can't tell you what but know that it's important. I will come back. Love Natalie xx_

I folded the paper in half and left on the kitchen table. I took one last look around the kitchen, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I stepped out of the back door and walked to the outskirts of the forest, right where Jasper watched over me from. I took out the map and the compass, both of which belonged to my step-father, but I didn't know how much use they would be. I've never gone hiking before in my life, but I figured if I ended up somewhere within the vicinity of the Cullens, they would hear me and come find me.

This time I was going to have be strong. Bella's life hung in the balance and with that thought I continued on, in what I hoped was the right direction.

_Thanks again to all my reviewers. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm glad you like my main character Natalie **karenaf92.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper's POV**

I was so frustrasted by the sun's sudden appearance. Alice hadn't had her vision until the last minute, so I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to Natalie. I knew that I wasn't the only one who was frustrated, I could feel it radiating off Edward. I couldn't help but think of her. Her kindness, the way she hadn't even considered ending out friendship, even when she knew what I was. First thing I was going to do when I got back was hold her. To have her in my arms, that was something worth waiting for, but I wished the wait didn't have to be so long.

**Natalie's POV**

I have deceided hiking is not for me. I'm also certain that I am lost. What a great help I was being! I checked my map again and found myself none the wiser. I knew I was close to the area, but I had lost my sense of direction, I didn't know if I was to the North, East, South or West of Redson Creek. I packed away my map and compass, since they weren't helping me. Frustrated by my own failure I felt tears prick at my eyes. I wiped my eyes and walked onwards, calling out Jasper's name as I went and hoped that he would be able to hear me. It wasn't much of a plan, but unfortunately it was the only plan I had until I came up with a better one.

I had been calling his name for ten minutes, when I heard something. The sound of running water, I rushed towards it. I ran around a massive tree to find a creek bubling away. I had finally found the creek, I guess my map reading skills were better than I thought. I followed the creek upstream, until twenty minutes later, I stumbled across a campsite. I knew it had to belong to the Cullens, there were no tents set up, because as they didn't sleep they wouldn't need them. There was one problem, no one was there, but I knew they had to be near. So I took a deep breathe and shouted "Jasper" as loud as I could. I paused, I heard rustling and suddenly he was there in front of me. Relief filled me and I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could, suddenly I was no longer in this mess alone.

"Natalie, what's wrong?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Bella's missing" I said pulling back, to look at his face. Behind him stood the rest of the Cullens, a stricken look took residence on Edward's face as he heard my words and I heard Esme gasp.

Suddenly the Cullens exploded into action, moving so fast I could barely identify who was who. Only Alice stood still, as Edward shot her an angry glare. I understood then, that Edward blamed Alice for not having a vision of Bella's abduction. I walked over to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault" I whispered. I don't think she believed me, but I didn't have the time to convince her as the Cullens were suddenly ready to leave. Jasper walked over to me and picked me up, and I understood without him explaining, that there was no time to lose, I would be making the return journey the vampire way.

Then we were off, travelling at what seemed to be impossible speeds. I had expected to be more alarmed by this, but I wasn't as I trusted Jasper. Besides I had been walking for ages, and it was nice to be carried. In no time, (considering how deep we had been in the forest), we arrived back at the Cullen house. Jasper put me down and I noticed that Edward was already arguing with Carlisle. I turned to look into Jasper's eyes. I could see he was worried.

"Is it those vampires that..." I whispered not even having to finish my sentence as Jasper nodded.

"But surely someone would of seen something. I mean if vampires were in Forks, they would be glittering like you" I said.

"Not at night" he said.

I couldn't believe Bella had been snatched away from her own bedroom. I gulped. How easy would be for someone to abduct me from my own home?

"Natalie, I think it would be safer for you to stay here with Esme" Carlisle said.

"I can't go home?" I questioned. I had always known Bella was in danger. I hadn't realised I might be too. Carlisle shook his head at me sadly.

"We need to go" stated Edward. The Cullens (except for Esme) started to walk off. Jasper walked towards me. He placed his hands on either side of my upper arms and leaned down to kiss my forehead, as a sign of goodbye. He walked off, just as he exiting the house, I ran towards him and he turned around with an puzzled expression on his face.

"Be careful, please" I whispered and with that I gently stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. It was the merest brush, but I felt his emotions through that one connection. How could he think he was a monster, when he was always so tender with me? I pulled back not wanting to delay him any longer. He smiled gently at me and with that he was gone.

I sat at the dining room table. I had always thought that I was quite a patient person, but I've now deceided I'm a very impatient person. Both me and Esme were waiting for the phone to ring. Carlisle had phoned breifly early to tell us that they had picked up a scent at Bella's house and they were now tracking it.

I was worried about everyone. I could tell Esme was as well, but she was covering it up better than I was. What if they were too late? What if Bella was already dead? And what if something happened to one of them? So Emmett was strong, but he didn't always think things through, what if that got him killed? And so what if I had seen Alice fight before, she was too small, too fragile to going up against these types of guys. And Jasper? I didn't even want to think what I would do if Jasper never came back. A that thought a sob escaped my throat and Esme rushed to my side, she really was like a second mum.

The phone rang and we both jumped. Esme got there first and pressed it to her ear, I hovered nervously by her side. Esme suddenly gave a sigh of relief. Hope sprung up in me.

"They've got her. Everyone's fine" she said.

**Jasper's POV**

We picked up a scent at Bella's house. I tried not to think about Natalie and her kiss. Right now I needed to focus. We followed the trail for the rest of the night, we all moved in silence, not even Emmett daring to speak. We came upon the building at dawn, I could hear Bella's heart beating erratically. I hoped they hadn't hurt her. We encircled the building and then after hearing Edward burst in, I entered from my side of the building. The fight was short, the newborns went down easily enough, but there were a couple of other older vampires, who proved to be more of a challenge. One got away though, none of us were too happy with that. I stood still afterwards. Bella had been calmed by Edward's appearance, so I didn't need to do anything in that department. Now that the fight was over I could let my focus slip and allow the one person I had been trying not to think about back into my mind. I became impatient to get back, to see her again. Emmett suddenly laughed and I turned my attention back to him, a questioning look on my face.

"You look like the cat that got the cream" he said. Bella eyes flickered back to me in question. Edward whispered something to her and she gave me a knowing smile as though she hadn't just been kidnapped by vampires.

"About damn time" she exclaimed.

**Third person POV**

The vampire who had escaped, fumed in silence. He had just watched his sisters and brothers be slaughted and furthermore they had lost the girl. Well he was going to tell the master that. He had always though taking this job, kidnapping this girl, had been a really bad idea. He no longer worked for anyone anymore. He worked for himself. And he already had something in mind. Revenge. Revenge on the vampires that had taken his family. He already had two targets in mind. That Bella Swan and that other girl, whose name he had plucked from the other vampire's head who he had been fighting. What was it again? Natalie Caine. That was it. She was very important to that Jasper Hale. Those two girls would suffer and as a result of that, both Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen would suffer too. There was something so intoxicating about killing those who couldn't defend themselves. He smiled to himself before disappearing, his target: Forks USA.

_Thanks again to my reviewers **Titch898** and **karenaf92. **In answer to Titch898's question. It's a combination of both, some elements of Natalie's personality are the same as mine. I will also like to thank those who don't review but do take the time to read my stuff. I didn't want you to think I had forgotten about you._


	7. Chapter 7

I never got to see Bella that day. Edward had deceided to take her straight home afterwards, so Charlie would know that she was safe. I have no idea what excuse she was going to give Charlie. Speaking of excuses, I had no clue what I was going to tell my mum as well.

Jasper arrived back with the others. I was happy to see that he was safe. I wouldn't be satisfied until I saw him with my own eyes myself. He offered to drive me home and I eagerly accepted. As we walked towards the car, I linked my hand with his, drawing comfort from his touch. The ride home was spent in silence, but I didn't mind. I liked the fact that we didn't need to talk to each other all time. We seemed to usually have pretty good idea what the other was feeling, without using words anyway.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I felt my nervousness return. However, as soon as I had identified the feeling it disappeared and was replaced with a sense of calm.

"Thanks Jasper" I said.

"She's worried, not angry" he said, I understood that he was referring to my mum. I nodded, turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be there tonight" Jasper added, before I got out of the car. I gave him a grateful smile before entering my home. My mum encased me in a hug the moment I stepped through the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" she cried.

"I'm sorry Mum" I apologised, wishing I could tell her the truth, but knowing I couldn't.

"You said it was something important and instead I find that you've been with Jasper Hale. Did you have no idea how worried I was?" she said as she ceased holding me.

"Bella's back" I said, in the hopes of distracting her.

"She is...? Well that doesn't mean you can go disappearing when you like it" she said.

"I'm sorry" I apologised again.

"You look exhausted Natalie. Go to bed. I'll deceide your punishment later" she ordered.

I climbed up the stairs, relieved it was over. As I entered my bedroom, I realised Jasper was already there and he stood leaning against the wall, in the corner of my room. I walked over to him and felt the overwhelming need to kiss him again. I leant forward, but this time the kiss was deeper, afterall there was no time limit this time. His hand reached up to caress my cheek and he leant my head back. Suddenly he pulled away. I looked at him and understood. Too much of a temptation. I gave him a smile to reassure him that I understood. Then, wordlessly, I grabbed my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change.

When I returned he was sat on my bed. I slid under the covers and leant my head on his lap. I felt his hand go to stroke my hair. Utterly exhausted, I fell asleep within seconds. The combination of staying up all night, hiking through the woods and worrying about Bella, Jasper and pretty much everyone had worn me out so much, that I didn't wake up until the following Saturday evening. He was still there. I gently sat up on my knees to look into his face. Then my eyes drifted to his arm. Sometime during the time I had slept, his sleeve had been pushed up. I could now see, just barely, the crescent shaped scars that littered his arm. I gasped.

"Jasper! How did that happen?" I asked, as gently ran my fingertips down his exposed arm.

"I'll tell you. But not today" he said and I tore my eyes away from his arm to look into his.

"It's not a pretty story" he added. I nodded. He had said he would tell me one day and I knew he would. I leant my head against his shoulder, the palms of my hands gently resting against his chest. His arms encircled my waist and we just sat there for a while.

"Natalie! You need to eat" shouted my mum from downstairs and I suddenly realised how hungry I actually was. I looked to Jasper.

"Go. I need to check in with the family anyway. I'll be back tonight" he whispered to me.

He kept his word, he was there that night.

On Sunday after much begging on my part, I finally convinced my mum to let me phone Bella. Judging by the hushed tones she was using, Bella was using the phone in cognito. It seemed we were both in trouble, but I was glad to hear her voice. To know she hadn't suddenly been abducted by vampires again in the middle of the night. Mum was shooting me warning glances, so I knew I needed to get off the phone.

"I've got to go Bella. I'm glad you're okay. Tell Edward I said Hi" I said, as I knew Edward would in her room that night to watch over her.

"Only if you tell Jasper the same" she whispered in a knowing voice.

"See you at school on Monday, Natalie" she added, before hanging up.

I was looking forward to Monday. To see everyone again. Jasper spent the night again, but diappeared before I was ready, in order to go get his car. We pulled up by Edward's car, where all the others were already gathered. I got out and walked over to them, as I stopped, I felt Jasper's arm slip round my waist. Already me and Bella were receiving curious glances from the other students and I heard our names being mentioned in hushed whispers. It seemed the whole school had heard about our disappearing acts.

"Give it time. They'll have something new to whisper about, once Jessica clocks eyes on you two" Alice said montioning to me and Jasper.

"It'll be around school by lunch time, that you two are together" she added.

"You had a vision?" asked Emmett.

"I don't need a vison, to know that!" Alice exclaimed.

Actually Alice underestimated Jessica skills. By eleven the whole school knew about me and Jasper.

Lessons passed quickly enough, but I looked most forward to my history class, for obvious reasons.

In my last lesson I was pulled out and told to go to the principle's office. When I got there I realised that Bella was there as well, sat waiting outside the office. I sat down to her, suddenly nervous. Obviously we were in for some sort of punishment for ditching school. I fidgeted in my seat. I didn't have to wait long before the principle called both of us in. He was sat behind his desk, a sombre look on his face.

"I'm afraid to tell you that both your homes have been targeted by a arsonist. Now your families are okay, but you won't be able to return home. The fires didn't leave much" he informed us.

Meanwhile my head was whirling. It was too much of coincidence that one of the vampires who had kidnapped Bella had escaped, that it was both our houses which had been targeted. I looked sideways at Bella and met her glance. It seemed she was thinking the same as well.

"The Cullens have agreed to take both of you in. Just until your houses can be rebuilt. Natalie's parents will be staying out of town while building work takes palce, and Bella I believe your father is staying with Billy Black for the moment" the principle continued to explain.

I nodded numbly. I needed to see Jasper urgently. To find out what was going on. But I took the time to be grateful that my parents were out of town. If 'wild' vampires were hanging around Forks, the further away my parents were the better. As there were only five minutes left until the end of the school day, the principle let us go early. We walked slowly to the Cullens cars, and just stood there in silence for the remainder of the time. School ended and the Cullens were one of the first people to exit the building. Serious looks were on their faces. Jasper wordlessly held me, while Edward did the same to Bella. They took us back to the Cullen house. Carlisle and Esme were already there. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Jack and Carlisle left to examine our houses. Esme, Rosalie and Alice stayed with us. They had been gone barely a half hour when they returned. Apparently it was the same vampire who had escaped, but they had been unable to track him. Apparently he had learnt from his previous mistakes.

Jasper led me to his room. I could tell he was angry with himself, because he hadn't been able to find the vampire. I held his hand and looked at him sadly. I was scared, I had seen too much, to be anything else. It didn't help me to know that Jasper could feel my fear as well.

"Jasper?" I said and he approached me and pulled me into his arms.

"Why did the vampire set fire to our houses? I mean it let's you know that he's here" I asked. It was question that had been bugging me. Surely it would be smarter to ambush your enemy, rather than annonce your arrival.

**Jasper's POV**

She had to ask that question didn't she? She wasn't going to like the answer. I had thought once Bella had been rescued, that this would all end. I had never expected for Natalie to suddenly become a target. And that was what she was now. I knew the vampire would never stop, not until both of them were dead. I hugged her more tightly, wishing desperately that she hadn't been brought into all of this. I examined her feelings, I could feel her fear. But I also could feel her love for me. That for some reason hurt me more. She was risking everything to be with me. I wasn't worth it. I rememered, I still had to answer her question.

"Because he's challenging me and Edward to protect you two" I said sadly.

_Please review! Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read this and a special thanks to my reviewers **Titch898** and **karenaf92**. I like to hear your views so I appreciate you take the time to review. I wish I had written it all already **karenaf92. **I did already have the first three chapters written, the others I've just been turning out really fast because I'm on adrenaline rush at the moment. I'm glad you like this even if Alice and Jasper are not together. I have to admit I was nervous about breaking them up, as Alice is one of my favourite characters as well._


	8. Chapter 8

You know considering I'm the target for a revenge fuelled vampire, you would think I would be enjoying myself less and worrying a lot more. But I couldn't help it. Have you ever tried living with Emmett Cullen? His current quirk is to imitate my english accent (which by the way he is really bad at). He just never stops. Even at night when I'm trying to sleep, all you can hear is him hollering, laughing and banging. By the third night I was just so used to it, I could fall asleep through it.

I've been at the Cullens for a week now. There's no sign of the vampire, but the Cullens didn't want to take any risks. So me and Bella were still under 24/7 watch. It was like some kind of cat and mouse game and I was certainly feeling like the mouse. Jasper never left me alone, he took me to and from school, spent every minute he could by my side. He even tried to change his timetable so it would match mine, therefore allowing him watch over me at any moment.

The day after the fire Alice took me and Bella shopping, since we now needed clothes. Jasper, Jack and Edward came with us. By the end of it I was pretty sure Jack's eyes had glazed over.

Despite the danger, I enjoyed being with the Cullens. They really were a family.

I remembered the night when I first came here and Jasper told me the vampire was 'challenging him and Edward to protect me and Bella'. I hadn't said anything when he told me that. Atferall, what was there really to say? I couldn't sleep that night, even with Jasper sending me waves of calmness. At school the next day, the focus of gossip had changed again. To the fires that had ripped apart mine and Bella's home.

It was Friday night now and I was happy school was over. I've always hated to pretend, to me it was one step away from lying. And that was what I had been doing all week at school. Pretending. Pretending to the other students that I was alright. I sat outside on the porch, taking in the night air. It was so calm, but I asked myself: Was it the calm before the storm?

I felt someone approach and sit down besides me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"You remember the day, you asked me about my scars?" I heard his voice say. I turned to look at him, surprised he had brought it up.

"Well, I'm ready to tell you now" he carried on and I noticed that the other Cullens had convieniently disappeared.

"I was turned during the American Civil War by vampire called Maria. She was collecting vampires for an army, newborns are always incredibly strong. Maria put me in charge of the other vampires she had collected. But we were newborns and fights would break out between us. Some of the first people I killed were my fellow newborns. Of course that pleased Maria, she rewarded me often" Jasper spoke softly. At the point he mentioned being rewarded, a shiver crept up my spine. Jasper continued.

"Maria grew fond of me. It continued like this for a long time. Training and keeping an army. At times it became necessary to purge. When the newborns out grew their usefulness, no longer as strong as they used to be, we got rid of them. I had a 'friend' among the vampires, his name was Peter. When the purge started he escaped with one of the newborns Charlotte, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. My ability made me realise he was in love with her. I could of stopped them, but I chose not to. Another five years passed. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt as though my mind was breaking. Than Peter returned for me. I was amazed, he showed me that vampires could co-exsit with each other, without the need to kill each other. But still I felt depressed, everytime I killed, I could feel my victims fear. I left Peter and Charlotte eventually. I tried to kill less often, but I couldn't control it. Then one day I met Alice and we came to the Cullens and suddenly it all changed for me" his voice trailed off and I realised he had finished with his story. I looked into his eyes, he was nervous about my reaction. I tried to talk, but found I couldn't. I had so much wanted to say, he had so much pain in his life. Who was it who kept insisting on trying him so much?

"So much pain..." I finally managed. I felt so much anguish for him. It wasn't fair on him. Jasper reached for my hands, and gently caressed my wrists with his thumbs. I looked up at him.

"Jasper, I love you" I said. Jasper looked surprised at my words, as though he hadn't expected it.

"And you're no monster" I added. Jasper let go of my hands and pulled me into his lap, cradling me in his arms.

"I love you, Natalie. More than you can ever know" he whispered into my ear. He held me then, we just stayed there until the moon was high in the sky and Carlisle came to check we were okay. I nodded to assure him, I had never felt better in my life before.

**Jasper's POV**

I watched her as she laid in my arms watching the sky. I had told her. Told her of my past. As I was telling her, I had also kept tags on her feelings. I had felt the anguish she had felt, when she had learnt of what had happened to me. I couldn't understnd how she could have so much compassion. She had told she loved me, if only she knew what those words meant to me. I remembered when I had first met her and had told myself to stay away from her, now I couldn't imagine not being with her. And to think that vampire wanted to take her away from me. I knew that I would do anything to keep her safe. I wouldn't let him harm her, I just hoped I didn't either.

**Natalie's POV**

The day after he told me he loved me, I found myself wandering around the Cullen house. Bella was hiding from everyone, according to Jasper she had just broke one of Esme's favourite vases. Emmet was in the garage tinkering with his car, Jasper was talking to Edward in hushed whispers, so I had pretty good guess what the topic of their conversation was. Suddenly Alice appeared at my side, linking her arm with mine and pulled me into her room. I looked at her curious.

"I wanted to tell you about my vision about you" she explained and she motioned for me to sit down on her couch. I sat down and she sat next to me.

"In my vision I saw you and Jasper together. You have no idea how happy I was when I had it. Jasper has spent the majority of his time alone and then I left him as well. I had no idea how you would react when you found out the truth, but you're always so compassionate, you understand him. But I also saw another thing in my vision that I think you should. I don't when it happens but you eventually become one of us. You become a vampire" she said.

**Third Person POV**

The vampire was stood in a tree, just outside of Forks. The burning of the houses had been his calling card, and he sure the Cullens were all hot and bothered by his prescence now. A plan was slowly formulating in his mind. Jasper Hale had one other weakness apart from the girl and that was his bloodlust. Or to be more specific the lack of control he had over his bloodlust. How poetic would it be if Jasper Hale was the one to end his girlfriend's life, albeit be in bloodlust fuelled rage. Now he just had to make sure that happened.

_Please review! I promise I'll appreciate hearing your views. Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Take care!_


	9. Chapter 9

After all the relevations that had occurred duing the weekend, (including Alice's vision of me as a vampire, still wasn't too sure how to feel about that) me and Jasper grew even closer.

On Sunday, Emmett being the mature guy he was, had deceided to start a pillow fight and Alice was crowned the official Queen of the Pillow Fight. She had kicked the guys asses. Which was good for Emmett, he needed a little grounding sometimes.

That evening, Edward walked up to me.

"Natalie, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour? Bella's getting frustrated by the whole situation, she feels as though she's in some kind of prison and I don't want her to anything stupid. Would you talk to her for me? I've tried to myself, but I thought as you two were in the same situation as each other, she might listen to you more" he said to me.

"I'll teach you the piano" he added as an extra incentive. I looked at him questioningly. How had he known?

"I hear you in my head admiring me when I play, and how much you wish you could" explained Edward. Of course, how could I had forgotten about that gift of his?

"I'll do it. But because you're my friend. You don't need to bribe me" I said.

"Fine. And I'll still teach you the piano, because you're my friend" he said, smiling at me. I went to find Bella soon after. I had no idea what I was going to say to her, but I had to try because both Edward and her were my friends.

"Bella!" I exclaimed as I found her sitting on the stairs, a scowl on her face, but she smiled when she saw me.

"Edward's been telling me you're feeling very frustrated lately" I said

"And he's asked you to talk to me, hasn't he?" she asked with a small smile. I nodded.

"It's not that I don't realise that they're doing is for my own protection. But he hasn't even attacked yet. I mean, what is it with all this waiting? Plus I want to see Jacob, I mean I should be safe enough at La Push, so why won't he let me go?" she said.

"You're fed up of waiting around to be attacked" I said thoughtfully as I began to understand what she was feeling.

"I get so frustrated. I just want to spend my time living my life with Edward. Instead I spend my time waiting around to be attacked! Or not be attacked in this case. If I was a vampire I wouldn't be having this problem." she explained further. I should of known this would come up sooner or later. The thorny issue of whether Bella should be changed or not. Bella was all for it and Edward was dead set against it. I sighed calculating my response.

"I understand that. But Edward loves you and even if you were a vampire, he would still be worrying about you. We just need to hang in there, because sooner or later, this will be over. Nothing stopping you from living your life with Edward now. And the La Push issue? Again he's only stopping you because he's worried. He loves you and as far as he's concerned nobody can protect you as well as he can" I said, while worrying at the time I was saying the wrong things. Bella said nothing but she smiled at me, feeling encouraged by this response I went onto say:

"Why don't you go and see Edward, he's very worried about you"

"Okay" she said and she walked off to find him.

Jasper drove me to school the next morning. Once again he always stayed near me, ensuring my safety. At lunch Bella seemed quiet but I just put that down to the situation. Afterall it was bound to affect her.

I had to stay late after school, to make up for time I had ditched. After two extra hours of work I was finally allowed to leave. The school was deserted. As I left the classroom. Jasper fell into step by me, pulling me close to his side as we walked.

As we exited the building I was surprised to see that the rest of the Cullens were still here. I couldn't see Bella though.

"How could she do this?" I could hear Edward fume, as me and Jasper walked towards them.

"What's going on?" asked Jasper.

"Bella's taken off for some space. She's probably at La Push" explained Alice. It seemed my little talk with Bella had solved nothing and I had thought I had gotten through to her!

"How am I suppose to protect her if...." Edward's rant was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it.

"Bella, where the hell are y..." Edward's voice trailed off. His face look strickened again, just like when I had told him Bella had disappeared. Finally after a minute, he hung up.

"He's got Bella. He wants us to meet him at the house" he said. No one needed to know who he was.

"Natalie needs to stay here" Jack said. They all turned to look at me and I nodded. Then everyone but Jasper, took off in the direction of the Cullen house.

Jasper handed me his car keys.

"You can wait in the car if you want. I'll come and get you when it's safe to come back to the house" he said. He pulled me close and kissed my hair, before like the rest of his family he disappeared.

Remembering I had left something in my locker I went to get it. It was better thanhanging around here with nothing to do but worry about everyone.

I nearly had a heart attack when my mobile rang. I answered it eagerly, desperate for any news.

"Hi Natalie" I heard Bella's voice say.

"Bella! You're alright"

"Why wouldn't I be Natalie?" Bella said chuckling, it was as though she had no clue what I was talking about. I suddenly got a sinking feeling.

"Bella. All the Cullens are looking for. You called them. Said the vampire had you"

"But I never called anyone! Natalie..." I could hear realisation dawn in her voice.

"The vampire's not after me, he's after you" Bella said in a horrified tone.

"Natalie, you have to get out of there" said Bella, her tone urgent.

"Don't worry about contacting Jasper or the others. I'll do that. Just concentrate on getting out of there" she continued, before hanging up.

All of it had been a set up. I felt a wave of relief, at least Bella was safe. Then panic overcame me. This was a trap and it was a trap set for me. I ran through the hallways, moving almost on autopilot. I needed to get out of here. He was coming for me. Or he could already be here. That thought made me run even faster. No one was around and there wouldn't be, not in this part of the school anyway.

I had nearly reached the door. The one which would lead me to the car park. Jasper's car was parked there and I had the keys. If I reached the car, I might stand half a chance. Suddenly I was grabbed roughly from behind. I was encased in the vampire's arms, I struggled against his grip. I don't know why. Even as I did, I knew it was a worthless action, he pulled me off into a nearby classroom. He just held me there, I don't know how much time passed, seconds, minutes, hours, it all blurred into one for me. Then I heard the vampire mutter:

"Showtime"

Suddenly the door to the room burst open and Jasper ran in. He was moving so fast that I didn't realise that it was him until he had stopped. Jasper quickly looked at me before examing the vampire who held me. I tried my hardest to rein in my feelings. The last thing Jasper needed was to feel my emotions and for them to be affecting the decisions he made. The vampire chuckled, as if he found something vaguely amusing about the whole situation. They began to circle one another, the vampire pulling me effortlessly with him.

"Good luck, controlling you bloodlust, Jasper" the vampire said and with that he pulled a knife down my exposed arm. I cried out. I had no idea how the vampire was able to control himself but he did. He chucked me to the floor and escaped from the room. Leaving me lying there, bleeding on the floor, Jasper barely metres away.

I pulled myself to my feet and looked from the blood running down my arm to Jasper. His eyes had darkened dangerously and he let out a growl. He shook uncontrabally, as though battling with himself. Then he looked at me, but it was as though he couldn't see me anymore. My Jasper was gone and with that thought he pounced. His body smacked into mine, sending both of us flying to the floor. I was pinned beneath him, unable to move, as if struggling against him would have done me any good. I suddenly understood the vampire's plan. Instead of killing me himself, he had manipulated Jasper into it. Afterall, what better punishment could there be? For Jasper would have to go on living, knowing that he had killed me, the one he loved. I got one more glance of those dark eyes, as he moved his teeth to my collarbone. My heart was beating rapidly, so fast I thought it might shoot out my chest. I felt his teeth graze my bare flesh, getting ready to bite. I won't lie I was terrified.

This was what my life had come to.

This was it.

And I was going to die at the hands of the man I loved.

_Please review. I really do want to hear your views. Thanks again to everyone who reads this and especially those who review. **Titch898 **I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

I closed my eyes. Who wants to see death coming?

Suddenly the weight that pinned me down, lifted off of me. Jasper leapt off of me, as if I had burnt him. Without even looking at me, he fled from the room. I sat up, but didn't bother to stand up. I didn't trust my balance at the moment. My heartbeat started to return to normal, slowly but surely. I looked to my arm, it was painful, but I didn't think I was going to bleed to death anytime soon. Where had Jasper gone? But one thing I was certain of, and that was that Jasper had stopped. He had regained control, I suddenly felt ashamed that I had thought he was going to end my life. And although technically my boyfriend had just attacked me, I had never loved him more.

I finally got to my feet, bleeding all over the floor wasn't going to help me. I heard something coming. I tensed. Was it the vampire coming back? I thought to hide, but I knew it would do me no good. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Emmett. I rushed to hug him, then stopped when I remembered my arm. No point in tempting everyone.

"Natalie" he said.

"I've found her! Carlisle, I need you!" he hollered.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. Emmett ignored me.

"Carlisle!" he called again.

"Where's Jasp..." I started to ask again, before I was interrupted by Carlisle's arrival. The doctor walked towards me and reached for my arm.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked for the third time.

"We don't know" he said smiling sadly, as he continued to examine my arm. He took off his jumper and wrapped it around my wound.

"It's not too deep. That should keep for now. Just until we can get you back to the house and bandage it properly" Carlisle told me. We walked slowly down the hallways. I felt so confused. Where was Jasper? Why did he stop? Where was that other vampire?

As we walked outside I saw Rosalie and Bella waiting, both of them looking anxious. Bella rushed to me and threw her arms around me.

"I so glad that you're safe" she said. She pulled back.

"Where's Jasper?" she asked, a confused expression on her face. She looked to the ashen faces of Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie, then to my injured arm.

"Did Jasper attack you?" asked Bella, finally asking the question everyone had been avoiding.

"He began to" I answered truthfully. Bella's face paled at my words.

"Began to?" asked Rosalie, a curious expression on face.

"He stopped before he bit my neck. Then he ran" I said, not particularly wanting to relive the memory.

"He managed to stop?" she muttered in a disbeliving tone. Irked by her tone, it was as though she had expected Jasper to do the monsterous thing and kill me. I snapped.

"Yes. He stopped. It's no wonder he thinks he's monster. You all treat him like one" my voice was cold and harsh.

"I didn't mean.." trailed off Rosalie, her tone was contrite and she looked ashamed. It was a very different side of Rosalie, that I wasn't use to.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. I was just being too sensitive, I shouldn't of snapped at you" I said as my anger ebbed away. I turned to Carlisle.

"I need to find Jasper" I told him.

"I know. Edward's already gone after him. But first things first. We need to sort that arm of yours out.

**Jasper's POV**

Just like that, I knew I had ruined everything that I had with Natalie. I hadn't just fallen off the wagon, I had jumped off from a great height. The smell of her blood was burned into my memory. Just like her, her blood had smelt so sweet. I hadn't smelt something that good for decades. I tried so hard to control myself, but like most times the battle only lasted seconds and I lunged for her. Like the predator I was, I had pinned her down, incapacitated her, so she had no chance of escape. I could still hear her heart beating. It had been beating so hard and fast, just another sign of her fear and I hadn't cared. To me she had just been another meal. I remember leaning towards her neck and then... I don't how I did it, but I managed to pull away from her. I had ran from that room, fast as I could, fearing the monster would take control again. How could I of done that? To her of all people? The one person who trusted me so explicitly? I started as I heard a movement, but calmed down once I realised that it was Edward. He was looking sadly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you" he replied.

"You shouldn't of bothered" I said.

"Do really think acting like this is going to help? I know you're thinking about leaving. You can't. Jasper, your family is here. Natalie loves you with an intensity I've never encountered. Do you know how devastated she would be if you left?" Edward said.

"She may be devastated, but at least she'll still be alive" I answered back.

"I'll stay, until that vampire is dead. Then I'm leaving" I told him. I saw him stiffen and felt his emotions shift.

"He's already dead isn't he?" I asked. Edward nodded awkwardly.

"Alice and Jack took care of it" he added.

"Well then, there's no reason for me to stay" I muttered.

"There's a million reasons. Do you have any idea how amazing it was, that you were actually able to pull away?" exploded Edward.

"You weren't there Edward. I felt her fear. She'll never forgive me and I don't deserve to be" I replied feeling my own anger beginning to rise. He just didn't understand. Atferall he had never attacked Bella had he? No, that was just me.

"I know you love Natalie a lot, but sometimes you do really underestimate her" Edward said.

I didn't know what to say to this, so I stood in silence. I still needed to leave.

"Do you honestly think you'll survive without Natalie?" Edward asked, changing tactics. I froze. I knew the right thing to do was to leave, to keep her safe. But a world without Natalie? That didn't seem much of a world at all. I wanted her so much. Could I really leave her?

"At least come home. Don't make a decision yet. Everyone's worried" he offered. I nodded, suddenly I couldn't make a decision and at the moment going home was a better option than doing nothing.

**Natalie's POV**

The car ride was spent in silence, and unlike my car rides with Jasper, this silence was awkward. When we arrived back at the house, Esme clucked over me like a mother hen. Carlisle being the skilled doctor he was, had my arm bandaged properly in a matter of seconds. As soon as thebandaged was secure properly, Alice (who had previously been avoiding me) sat down beside me and she put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"He''ll be back" she said.

"Have you had a vision to support that?" I asked numbly. Alice looked away in shame

"No" she said sadly.

"Didn't think so" I whispered sadly. I paused in my thoughts, I knew I wasn't the only one who was hurting. Suddenly I realised that Alice and Jack hadn't been there when I had left the school.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Taking care of a problem" she replied, as I continued to look at her confused, she expanded her explaination.

"The vampire"

Well at least that was one problem sorted. No more vampires intent on murdering me, albeit through my boyfriend. At the word boyfriend, I burst into tears. I could hear Alice making shushing noises, as she pulled me closer to her. I didn't even know if we were together anymore. Was he leaving me? He couldn't. What was I going to do without him? Did he really think that if he left me I would be fine? Fine, when this amazing person had left my life? I had given him my heart and if he left, he would be taking it with him.

At that moment Jasper walked through the back door, Edward just behind him. My eyes locked with his and he froze. I had already forgiven him, afterall he had fought the monster and won. But I was still worried, because I wasn't sure if he would forgive himself.

_Please review, I appreciate hearing your views. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read and review this story. This is my first story and it's nice to receive such a positive reception, which is why I would like to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers **ProcrastinatingPyro09**_, _**Titch 898 **and_ **_karenaf92._**


	11. Chapter 11

The other Cullens exchanged looks between me and Jasper, nervous about what was about to happen. I stood up. Jasper's eyes never left mine.

"We need to talk" I said.

"Not here" he said and I realised he didn't want his family overhearing.

"Take her to Redson Creek" suggested Emmett. Everyone turned to look at him.

"It's just a suggestion" he said defending himself.

"I'm not carrying her" Jasper said. My heart sunk. This was going to be just as hard, as I thought it would be. He no longer wanted to risk touching me.

"I'll take her" said Edward as he turned to me and I saw the look in his eyes. He was hoping I would be able to convince Jasper to stay. It was a lot of responsibility to carry, as I realised he was relying on me. I knew that if Jasper left, I would not only be losing the love of my life but Edward would be losing his brother.

Edward picked me up and soon we were off. I found the journey more terrifying this time. I didn't trust Edward as much as I trusted Jasper. We soon reached Redson Creek. It seemed such a long time ago, when I had to hike to here to find the Cullens in order to help Bella. Edward left wordlessly. Jasper and I were now alone. I approached Jasper but he backed up.

"Please don't shut me out Jasper" I said.

"I only agreed to talk with you, because I think you deserve to hear it from me. I'm leaving Forks. I don't know where I'm going to go. But I'm leaving. I'm too much of a danger to you" he said, ignoring my previous words.

"Jasper. You've never once hurt me. You stopped. Remember! You stopped. You didn't hurt me" I said, trying to make him understand.

"But I could of. I have the potential " he replied.

"But every person has the potential to hurt me" I countered. Jasper looked as though he was examining me. I got the feeling that he was checking my feelings.

"See! You're scared. I can feel it" he said.

"I'm only scared because I know you're going to leave me" I said, bursting into tears. Jasper moved nearer to me as if to hold me, but suddenly stopped. He looked like he was in pain seeing me cry.

"This wouldn't work. What if the next time I'm unable to stop" he tried to explain.

"You've stopped once, you can do it again. I trust you" I said as I stopped my crying.

"You shouldn't" he replied.

"I should go" he added sadly.

"You can't just leave me here!" I said.

"You have your mobile, call Edward" he said. Well if that was his only argument! I gave an irritable sigh, took my mobile out of my back pocket and I chucked it as hard as I could. Straight into the creek. Jasper looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"I no longer have my mobile" I stated calmly.

"Jasper I love you. You're so afraid of hurting me. But don't you understand? If you leave, that's exactly what you'll be doing. Hurting me" I continued. I took a step forward, when this time he didn't back up, I took another one. Eventually I was stood in front of him. Jasper suddenly seemed surprised to find me so close. Tentatively I reached out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His arms instinctively made their way around my waist, but his grip was loose.

"Please don't leave me" I begged and I felt his grip on my waist tighten. There was silence again and we just stayed as we were for a while.

"You've always insisted that I'm no monster" Jasper said. I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"How do you know?" he asked. I pulled back slightly to look in his face.

"I can see it in your eyes" I said. Jasper looked slightly confused at my remark.

"Trust me it's there" I added.

"Besides a monster knows nothing else, but how to be a monster. Monster's can't change and they don't even want to. You want to change and you are" I whispered.

"Natalie, there really is no one like you in the world" Jasper whispered to me. He leant forward and kissed me. Relief spread through me and at that moment, I knew he was staying. I leaned forward asking for more and Jasper gladly complied.

After we spent half an hour just being together, we both realised that we needed to return. The Cullens were probably still worrying about us. Jasper gently picked me up in his arms, before running. This time I felt more safe, as it was Jasper who was carrying me.

We soon arrived back at the house. They must have heard us coming, as they were all stood outside waiting for us. They all looked nervous. I smiled at them, as Jasper gently set me on the ground.

"I'm staying" Jasper told them, as he looked at me fondly.

"Alright Brittannia!" exclaimed Emmett, as he punched the air. I shook my head at his antics.

Alice had chosen to throw a party that evening. Apparently it was to celebrate the fact me and Jasper were still together. In reality, I suspect she just wanted an excuse to have one. The party was going on inside the house, but I stood outside on the porch. Jasper stood behind me, holding me in his arms. I knew that we weren't out of trouble. Afterall according to Alice's vision I was going to become a vampire. I still didn't know what to think about that. An eternity with Jasper? Now that sounds like heaven. The bloodlust? Not so great. And we still don't know who it was who had originally sent the vampires after Bella. But I knew I would be fine. Afterall I had my guardian angel to look after me.

**Jasper's POV**

I once again held Natalie as she watched the stars. Once again she had refused to leave me. Edward was right, sometimes I really do underestimate her. I was grateful to Jack and Alice. They had killed the vampire, (we still hadn't found out his name) and Natalie was no longer in any immediate danger, which didn't mean I was no longer going to watch over her. On the contary, after this last week, I've deceided not to let her out of my sight for a second. No other vampire was ever going to get the chance to get his or her claws into her. I realised now, that she meant too much for me, for me to just let go. She made feel as though I could beat this monster. That perhaps after all of my years walking the earth, I had finally found my place and that was right by her side. I knew one day, Natalie would be a vampire too and she would experience the same bloodlust as me. And on that day, I would repay her. I would stay by her side and help her fight the same monster.

**Third Person POV**

Alice sat near window. She knew she should be enjoying the party, but she couldn't. She felt too worried. Looking out the window she saw Natalie encased Jasper's arms. Natalie and Jasper were perfect together, just as Alice forseen. Natalie had become part of the family now. Esme treated her like a second daughter, even Rosalie was warming up to her. But Natalie was now the cause of Alice's worry.

Why could see no longer see Natalie's future?

What could that mean?

Alice gave a shiver. She knew something was wrong. Something was in store for Natalie and apparently her gift was useless in helping her to figure out what that was.

_Please review. Thanks again to all those who take the time to read this and a special thanks to those who take the time to review. I really do enjoy reading your comments. In answer to **becki2810**_ _I don't really have picture of Natalie to put up. Besides people have a different takes on her, and I didn't want to put a picture up and then have someone say: that's not at all how I imagined her._ _Take care! _


	12. Chapter 12

_**6 Months later**_

I weaved my way through the cafeteria, making for my usual seat. People were no longer gossiping about me, so I could I make the journey in relative peace, safe in the knowledge no one was whispering about me. Rosalie, Alice, Jack and Jasper were already grouped around the table. I sat down next to Jasper and gently kissed him.

"How was remedial French?" asked Alice. I groaned and rested my head on the table. I felt Jasper's hand rest comfortingly on my back. A short time after the attack from the vampire, the school had finally realised I was exceedingly bad at languages. For this reason, I had to take remedial French, but I was still managing to fail. Esme had offered to tutor me (apparently she had a knack for languages), but even she gave up on me eventually. I was that bad. It was some small comfort to know, that my piano lessons were going extremely better, (Edward had kept his word).

"Remedial French?" questioned Emmett. I looked up to see Emmett, Edward and Bella. Bella gave me a sympathetic smile. My battles with the French language were well known to all.

"How did you guess?" I muttered dryly.

"Cheer up. It's your party tonight" Alice said brightly. Today was my birthday and Alice was holding a party for me. I appreciated the thought, but I wasn't too sure about the party. Unlike Bella, I wasn't too concerned by the whole ageing a year thing, but I really didn't want to be the centre of attention. I don't think Alice really understood this.

"It's going to be small right?" I questioned nervously, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"Of course!" Alice replied but I wasn't very reassured. Jack had promised me that he would keep Alice reined in, but seeing as I often thought an avalanche wouldn't be able to stop Alice, I wasn't holding out much hope.

I leaned into Jasper and watched as everyone chatted happily. Over the last six months, there hadn't been any more vampire attacks and it was nice to just be with everybody without the threat of a vampire attack hanging over our heads. I now (with Bella), usually slept over at the Cullen's house every weekend, while Jasper spent every weeknight at my newly rebuilt house with me, (without my parent's knowledge of course). I had rather surprisingly grown closer to Rosalie, who now wasn't as frosty to me as she used to be. I think she had finally accepted me. I still loved Jasper as much as I ever did and he seemed to continue to feel the same about me. As cliche as it sounds, I really couldn't imagine my life without him.

Alice had insisted on helping me and Bella get ready for the party. She didn't seem to trust our judgement. Which was why at six in the evening, we were all congregated in my bedroom. Alice had banished Jasper back to the Cullen house as soon as she had arrived. To be quite honest, as soon as Jasper had seen Alice coming loaded up with an insurmountable amount of equipment, he been quite happy to leave. Alice was just getting changed. Me and Bella were already ready. I was wearing a green dress and I kept tugging at the skirt of it. It was a little bit shorter than I was used to, (Alice had been the one to choose it).

"Stop tugging on that dress!" I heard Alice exclaim as she suddenly reappeared. Feeling like a schoolchild being scolded by a teacher, I quickly dropped the offending hem. A content look once again crossed Alice's face. When we arrived the party, it was already in full swing. Alice had insisted on making an entrance. As we entered I prepared myself, than I felt a sense of calm fill me and I grinned. It seemed Jasper already knew I was here. The party, although it could never be classified as a small one, wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. I recognised everyone, but I'm pretty sure I had never even spoken to some of them before. Jasper approached me and I eagerly broke away from Alice and made my way over to him. He was the one person that I really wanted to see on my birthday.

"You look beautiful" he whispered taking both of my hands in his. I blushed. Even after 6 months, I still hadn't gotten use to Jasper paying me compliments. He smiled at the flash of red in my cheeks. He leaned down to kiss me but the moment was ruined by Emmett singing:

"Hey, it's Brittannia"

"Her birthday today"

"We're all rockin it down in the Cullen palace"

He then proceeded to wrap an arm around my shoulder. By singing me, my very own song, he had done what I had been dreading all day. He had made me the centre of attention. Everyone turned to look at me. I shifted uncomfortably, as I felt everyone's eyes rest on me.

"The birthday girl's here" he hollered pointing at me, just to make things even worse.

"Yeah, well the birthday girl's coming with me" Jasper said, taking my hand and leading me away from Emmett. We made our way through the crowd, stopping every now and then, when someone wished me a happy birthday. We finally made it outside, but he continued to lead me forward, until we were at the edge of the forest and hidden by the trees.

"It may be your birthday, but I'm not in the mood to share" he explained. He leant down to me again and this time there was no Emmett to interrupt the kiss. Now this, is how I wanted to spend my birthday, with the one person who was the most important to me. Eventually Jasper broke away from the kiss. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a thin rectangular box. He handed it to me wordlessly. I smiled up at him. I gently lifted the lid. Lying inside the box was a necklace. The pendant was circular and decorated by a centre pearl which was surrounded by a ring of diamonds. I gasped.

"It's beautiful!" I breathed.

"Look at the back" he whispered to me. I held the box in one hand and turned the pendant over with my other hand. There was an inscription on the back.

_'Queen of my heart' _it read.

I threw my arms around Jasper, careful not to drop my gift.

"I love it! Thank you" I whispered. I pulled back to look at him. Jasper smiled down at me kindly.

"Can you help me, put it on?" I asked. Jasper gently took the box from me and removed the necklace from the box. He returned the now empty box to his jacket. He stepped behind me and unclasped the necklace, before placing it around my neck. He shut the clasp. As he did his fingers brushed against my neck, and he tensed momentarily. I knew instinctively, that the touch had caused him to flashbach to the time when his teeth had been just millimetres away from my neck. Jasper had forgiven himself, but the memories were still there and memories can hurt. I turned back to Jasper and I smiled at him comfortingly.

We walked slowly back to the party, hand in hand, neither of us willing to return to the house filled with people. When we reached the door, Alice scurried over to us. Her eyes rested on my necklace and she winked at me.

"About time! Natalie, you need to blow out the candles on your cake!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my cake. I smiled gently at Esme, who was hovering in the background with Carlisle. I knew she had spent the better part of the afternoon, baking and decorating my birthday cake. Everyone sang happy birthday to me and I took the chance to examine my friends. Emmett was singing very loudly, never one to do anything half-heartedly. Rosalie was beside his side and she was clapping as well. Jack had his arm around Alice, who (horrors of all horrors) had a camera in her hand. Bella stood inbetween Jacob and Edward, who for once seemed to be getting along. Jasper stood to the side of me, smiling at me caringly.

"Make a wish!" I heard various people call out and I did. I wished for things to remain the same as they were. After the cake had been dished out to everyone, except for the Cullens. Alice pushed her camera at Jack.

"Take a picture of me, Natalie, Bella and Rosalie" she ordered and despite my best efforts, I was soon pulled into the picture. I sighed, resigned to my fate and smiled at the camera. Next Alice made me pose with Jasper and he held me in his arms as she took picture. Then Alice disappeared to bother some other poor soul.

The night passed quickly, I danced with Alice for a bit and managed to convince Jasper to join me on the floor for a slow dance. At one point during the night, Emmett picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I have no idea what he was going to do with me, but fortunately for me, Jasper persuaded him to put me down.

Eventually everyone began to leave, until only the Cullens, Bella and me were left.

"Thanks for letting Alice throw me this party" I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"And thanks, Alice" I added, as I saw her hovering in the background. I yawned then and Jasper took me by the arm, leading me upstairs.

"Let's get you to bed" he said. I nodded, suddenly too sleepy to disagree with him. It didn't take me long to remove my make-up and change into my pyjamas. I crept under the covers of Jasper's bed to join him and snuggled up into his body.

"Enjoy yourself tonight?" he asked.

"Very" I said. I paused and turned to look up into his face.

"I love you Jasper" I said.

"I'll always love you, Natalie" he replied.

_I have posted on my profile, a link to a picture of the necklace Jasper gives Natalie. _

_Please review. I would once again like to thank all those time to read this story and a special thanks to those who review. I enjoy reading your comments. Once again I wuld to dedicate this chapter to my reviewers._


	13. Chapter 13

**Jasper's POV**

Three days had now passed since Natalie's birthday. It was a Monday night and I was sat on Natalie's bed. She was snuggled into my side, the covers wrapped tightly around her. I listened to her breathing and was once again amazed at the sense of peace it made me feel. I looked to her window. Even through the curtains, I could see the light of day. I looked to her clock and realised it was time for me to go. I needed to collect the car. I gently extracted myself from her grip. For such a small girl, she could be surprisingly strong sometimes. I was careful not to wake her as I left. I didn't want to wake her, even though I knew that her alarm would wake her up exactly five minutes after I had gone.

I ran quickly through the forest, towards my home. Edward still wasn't there when I arrived, but everyone else was milling about. I was just unlocking the car when I was interrupted by Alice.

"Jasper. I've got the photos!" she called out, as she rushed over to me and waived said photos in front of my face. She then preceeded to spread the photgraphs out on the bonnet of my car. My eyes grazed over them, not really interested in the photos, except for the ones that featured a certain someone. My eyes locked on one in particular. It was a picture of me and Natalie. It wasn't the one me and Natalie had posed for. Alice must of taken it when we weren't looking. I briefly wondered how Alice had managed to get pass my senses, but my attention quickly returned to the photo. In it, my arms were around Natalie's waist, her arms around my shoulders and we were staring into each other eyes. She looked so fragile in that picture, yet at the same time so beautiful. She never believed me when I told her that. I could always feel the disbelief in her feelings, whenever I said those words.

"Can I keep this one?" I asked Alice, indicating the picture.

"Sure" she said, her eyes glittering. I quickly took the picture to my room, putting it down on the side, before rushing back to my car. I didn't want to be late picking Natalie up.

Believe it or not, that one picture put me in good mood. It lasted until I reached the road that Natalie's house was situated on. Even from this distance, I could feel the panic radiating from someone. The panic was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It was so extreme. It was like the panic a mother might have for her child. I became even more nervous when I pulled up and realised that Natalie wasn't sat on the doorstep waiting for me, like she usually was. I could tell that there were only two people in her house instead of the usual three. I walked hurriedly to the front door and knocked. As soon as the door opened, I realised that Natalie's mum was the source of the panic. Her face was distraught and she was crying.

"Where's Natalie?" I asked, panic creeping into my voice.

"She's gone!" she sobbed. Natalie's step-father James, approached his wife.

"She's barely been missing half an hour. Remember she's disappeared before" James said gently, trying to calm his wife. I flinched at the suddenly flash of anger which gripped Natalie's mum, before she even exploded.

"This is different! I know something has happened to her. Call it mother's intuition if you will! But I am telling you. Natalie is in danger!" she shouted at her husband. I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of their conversation. I fled to my car, having to restrain myself from exhibiting an unnatural speed. I drove home, not caring as the speed dial crept up and up. I arrived home, the car skidding to a stop. I didn't even bother to turn off the engine as I ran to the front door. The other's cars were gone. I knew they would be at school by now. Probably wondering where me and Natalie was. I pushed the door open with a bang. Carlisle looked startled, he had been in the middle of preparing to leave for work when I had arrived. Esme rushed down the stairs as soon as she heard me arrive.

"Jasper..." Carlisle began to say, but I didn't give him the chance to complete his sentence.

"Natalie's missing" I said. Carlisle looked shocked, so did Esme.

"But there's been no sign of any..." Esme began before trailing off.

"I couldn't find any trail at her house" I said, even I could hear the self-loathing in my voice as I spoke about my failure.

Carlisle pulled everyone out of school, on the pretense of a 'hiking trip'. Only Bella was left behind, to wonder school alone, weighed down by the worry for her friend. Soon we were congregated around the dining room table, discussing our options. Worringly, there seemed to be a lack of them.

"I think we all can agree that someone took her. She wouldn't of left on her own accord. If she had to leave town suddenly, she would of contacted us somehow" said Carlisle as he tried to sort the events out in his head.

"How long were you gone for Jasper?" asked Alice.

"Barely half an hour. She was still asleep when I left and when I got back she was just gone!" I replied, wishing vainly now that I hadn't left her alone for one moment.

"It's too much of coincidence that she disappeared when Jasper was no longer there. They knew when he would be gone" Edward said.

"That means they've been watching us. For quite a while I should imagine" Jack put in.

"But they can't of been! Surely we would of sensed if anybody was nearby watching us!" Emmett said. I snapped.

"Well, obviously they could be. Natalie's gone! Have you been to her house. There's no smell, no scent, no trail what so ever. So obviously they're pretty good at covering their tracks" I snarled at him standing up. Feeling the vampire beginning to assert control, I felt the overwhelming urge to leap across the table at him. Edward obviously reading my thoughts, placed himself in between me and Emmett. It was already starting. I needed Natalie. The monster was never as strong, when she was around me.

"We'll find her" stated Edward, but I could feel the uncertainty in his feelings.

Bella arrived at the house after school. She was just as worried about Natalie as I was. It was deceided that Bella should stay the night. We couldn't risk her disappearing as well.

Edward, Alice and me waited until darkness, before going back to Natalie's house, to re-examine it. It was the only clue we had. Afterall it was the last place Natalie had been seen. I had been snappish all day. I hadn't wanted to wait, but seeing as we were all supposed to be on a hiking trip, we couldn't be seen walking around town. We entered Natalie's room first. I could still smell her scent in it. We examined that room for almost an hour, but we found nothing. Before we left the room, I saw the necklace I had given her, lying on her side table. I picked it up and gently slid it into my pocket. I needed to find her. Next we encircled her house, trying to find any clue. We kept expanding the perimetre (the others joined us for this part, all except Esme, who stayed with Bella). But no matter how far we expanded the perimetre we found nothing. Not even Natalie's scent. It was weird, her scent began and ended at her house. It was as those Natalie had just disappeared into thin air. I refused to give up, I had to find her somehow. When morning began to dawn, Edward persuaded me to return home. Obviously this tactic wasn't working. We needed a new plan. I grudgingly agreed. I knew that this wasn't working, but I felt as though I was abandoning Natalie.

When we arrived home, Carlisle went to call the Denali Coven to see if they had heard anything that could be of use. I sat staring out of the window. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Images flashed in my mind. Natalie screaming in fear, as numerous vampires flew at her. Natalie lying on the floor, not moving, as her blood pooled around her.

Where was she?

**Natalie's POV**

I had been fairly saw that when I had fallen asleep last night, I had been in my bed wrapped in Jasper's arms, so I was somewhat surprised to wake up and find myself in a filthy alleyway. I looked around me, taking in my surrondings. I could smell something foul, but was unable to identify the source of it. Broken glass littered the ground and there was graffitti on the walls. I pulled myself to my feet, and was surprised with the grace with which I moved. I stared around me again. I was completely and utterly confused. Where was I? Where was Jasper? Or where were the other Cullens? Was I even still in Forks? I looked down to my clothes. I hadn't being wearing these last night! Instead of my pyjamas. I was now wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I was panicking now. What had happened to me? I knew then, I needed to get home. I needed to find the Cullens. Find Jasper. I hesistantly walked towards the exit of the alleyway, the foul smell was getting I walked towards the end of the alleyway, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a passing window. I stopped in shock and stared disbelivingly. I peered closer at my reflection, half expecting that I was experiencing some kind of hallucination. But no matter what I did, my reflection didn't change. I couldn't believe back at me from my own reflection, was a pair of unmistakable blood-red eyes.

_Please review I'm feeling horrible and could use some cheering up. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed, I appreciate it._


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, the last thing I needed to do was panic. So I was a vampire and I was pretty sure I was in the vincinity of humans. I could not afford to lose control. How had this happened? I was pretty sure if it had been one of the Cullens who had turned me, they would'nt have abandoned me in some filthy alleyway. Which left me only one other option. Someone else had changed me. How could I've of missed that? I didn't know much about the change, other that what Jasper had told me. I got the feeling he had edited what he had told me. But I do remember that after being bitten, three days of extreme pain followed. Acccording to Jasper, it was like your whole body was on fire. Three days filled with unimaginable pain. You would think I would remember that. That also meant that more time had gone past than I had thought. At least three days. What were my parents thinking? Were the Cullens looking for me? I knew they had been. There was no way Jasper would've abandoned me. But they hadn't found me. Which meant I would have to go find them. There was one problem. The bloodlust. Even now I could feel the uncontrollable hunger in me, which only seemed to grow in intensity. Could I trust myself to walk out of this alleyway? To walk with the humans? No, I couldn't. There was no way I would risk someone else's life.

Suddenly a man staggered into the alleyway. He was drunk and singing to himself. I quickly pulled the hood of my hoodie up, in order to shield my unnatural eyes. I prepared myself. I had to control myself. I couldn't let my hunger win, yet it had taken the Cullens years to develop their sense of control. I already knew then that the battle was already lost. Then something unimaginable happened. I realised that the foul smell that I had smelt earlier, was actually coming from the man. It intensified as he walked closer.

"Good evening, m'am" he slurred to me, saluting as he did so and then he continued to stagger down towards the end of the alleyway. I walked away from the man and into the main street, hardly believing what was happening. As I walked onto the main street, humans brushed past me, as they hurried home from work. The foul smell was even worse. If vampires could be sick, I think I would of been. I realised than that instead of the sweet tempting smell most vampires got from humans, I got the opposite. To me humans smelled foul, I mean really foul. I really can't describe it. Oh and that smell? It really had a way of putting you off your dinner.

Apparently, my vampire senses were a bit screwed. But I felt no remote need to attack anyone. Well human at least. I hadn't hurt anyone. Therefore I could live with screwed vampire senses. But it also provided me with another unanswered question. I trained my eyes to the ground, using my hood to shield the sight of my eyes. My vampire senses prevented me from walking into anyone. I didn't know how I knew where I was going, but I somehow knew I was walking in the direction of Forks, more specifically the Cullen house. I put it down to another newly acquired vampire sense. I soon left the town, and took to the forest. It provided me with coverage, allowing me to use my vampire speed. Plus, I really needed to hunt. I won't go into details of the hunt. Though my body may have been in vampire mode, my mind was still in human mode, and I found myself very freaked out by the whole experience. But at least my hunger was abated now. It was still there though, but it was no longer gnawing at my insides. I took off running again. I was amazed at the agility I now processed. I had thought I would run into a tree or something, but I hadn't. Something took over inside as I ran. It made me move automatically. I ran for most of the night, never once feeling tired, my energy never drained. Dawn was approaching and that's when I sensed them. The Cullens. I had never felt so happy in my life. I just wanted to see Jasper. I took off, pushing myself to run even faster. I had no idea how Jasper was going to react to my transformation. I had a sneaky suspicion, that he would blame himself. The Cullens must of sensed my approach by now. Afterall, I was doing nothing to disguise my approach.

They were all outside, waiting for me, when I arrived. They were all in defensive positions. I should of expected it. Afterall all they had sensed was a vampire, they didn't know who I was.

I stopped suddenly when I saw Bella hidden behind Edward and wrinkled my nose in disgust. Not that it helped much to abate the smell.

"Bloody hell" I muttered, wincing at the smell. The Cullens looked at me in shock, as they realised who I was.

"Natalie" Jasper whispered. Then he ran to me, examining me. I pulled down my hood and let him stare into my red eyes.

"Who did this?" he whispered, cupping my face with his hands. I could see the distress in his eyes.

"I don't know" I answered.

"Natalie" I heard Bella whisper. I turned to look at her. She was scared. It looked as though she had taken a step towards me, but Edward held her back. Edward meanwhile examined me. I realised with a sinking feeling, that he was watching me, not for signs whether or not I would attack Bella, but for signs of when I would attack Bella. Even Jasper suddenly gripped my arms, ready to restrain me.

"Hello Bella" I said, managing a small smile.

"Why isn't she attacking?" Emmett attempted to whisper, but failed miserably because everyone heard him, including Bella. Edward examined me again and then looked surprised.

"Natalie's different" he muttered. Everyone turned to look at him.

"No offense Bella, but to me you smell really foul. All humans do. I couldn't even force myself to drink your blood, let alone want to" I said, deceiding to explain. This caused everyone to turn and look at me in astonishment.

"I think we should head inside and talk" Carlisle said, finally managing to find his voice. We headed to the dining room. It seemed to be the designated spot for family meetings. Jasper sat next to me, refusing to leave my side, as I told the Cullens what I remembered, which wasn't much.

"So the last thing you remember is falling asleep, the night you were taken?" questioned Carlisle. I nodded.

"You've been missing for a week" said Alice

"My parents..." I trailed off. They must be so worried.

"I know it's hard, Natalie, but for now it may be best if you remained missing" Carlisle said gently.

"Someone took you and turned you for a reason" he continued. I had been human and been in danger. Now I was a vampire and it still seemed like I was in danger. I nodded gently. I didn't like it, but no matter what, my parents needed to be kept safe. After the meeting Bella approached me nervously. I turned to her. She hesistantly reached over and hugged me.

"I'm glad that you're... you're... safe" she finally said. I could tell she didn't think 'safe' was the right word.

"Thank you Bella" I replied.

"We're still friends?" I asked, suddenly nervous, how my change might affect our relationship.

"You'll always be my friend!" she said, looking shocked I had even asked.

"Actually, I'm kinda envious" Bella teased me. I heard Edward make a sound in the background. It sounded vaguely like he was being strangled. Bella looked behind her at Edward and then turned to look at Jasper who was still at my side.

"I'll leave you two alone" she said, before going to join Edward. Jasper took my hand and wordlessly led me upstairs and into his room. He shut the door and turned to look at me sadly. For the first time I was aware of the sounds the others were making, as they walked around the house. I could even hear Bella's heart beating away. He gently held me and stroked my hair.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect you Natalie" he said

"It's not your fault. Alice always said, I would become a vampire eventually. It's just not the way I expected" I said. It was true, it was not how I expected. I had always assumed that it would be one of the Cullens who turned me. Jasper still looked sadly at me.

"This can't be what you wanted " he whispered.

"We now have forever together! Do you know how much that means to me?" I replied.

"Why do always see the good in everything?" he asked a small smile on his face. I shrugged.

"I love you, Jasper" I had told him this before, but suddenly I felt the overwhelming need to tell him again. He needed to know.

"I love you too, Natalie" he said and he leant down to kiss me. Unlike the other times he had kissed me, he seemed more confident now. Less afraid of hurting me. It took my breath away. Somewhere from around the house, I swear I heard Emmett go "Awww!".

Jasper pulled away, he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the necklace he had given me on my birthday. That night seemed a long time ago now. He smiled at me and once again helped me put it on. He stiffened as he fixed the clasp.

"What is it?" I asked, turning to look at him. He pulled the neck of my hoodie down slightly and indicated to a nearby mirror. I saw what he had been looking at. A single crescent shaped scar resting just below my neck. I gently released the neck of my hoodie. I looked to Jasper and smiled at him sadly. I turned to look back at the mirror. When I first saw my reflection, I had been too busy panicking about my red eyes and the fact that I was a vampire, to really examine the rest of my appearance. I was beautiful. Not in the same class as Rosalie of course, but still for once in my life I looked beautiful, I could even be considered elegant!

I suddenly could sense someone approaching the house. They were moving too fast to be human. I turned around to look at Jasper and judging from his sudden stiff posture, I knew he had sensed it aswell. Suddenly I heard a knock at the front door. Jasper turned and left the room. He walked down the stairs towards the front door. I walked slighly behind him, feeling uneasy. I really couldn't take any more surprises today. Jasper suddenly stopped in front of me. I could tell he was shocked.

"Maria" I heard him say. I moved closer to the banister of the stairs to get a closer look at the person standing at the now opened door.

"You!" I whispered as I saw the women standing at the front door.

_Please review, I like hearing your views. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this story. A special thanks to **JacobBlackkk, VampireFox, Titch898, The Great Katabawa, ProcrastinatingPyro09, karenaf92, kwisy** and** becki2810. **To **VampireFox** thank you for letting me know about my errors, I plan to go back and change them after the story is completed. Take care!_


	15. Chapter 15

I suppose it was kind of ironic, that the vampire who had turned Jasper, was the same vampire who had turned me. But I didn't really have time to ponder this, as my memories were returning. Fast.

"Protect Bella! It's a trap!" I suddenly shouted. Maria turned to look at me and the shock on her face was visible. I vaulted over the stair's bannister and landed perfectly on my feet, on the ground floor. I focused my hearing and zoomed into the sound of Bella's heartbeat. I had to find her. But Bella's heartbeat wasn't the only thing I could hear. Vampires were approaching the house, they were moving too fast, for me to differentiate between them. I couldn't tell how many there were. The other Cullens had heard it too. Both me and Edward rushed into the dining room, to Bella's side. As I ran, I breifly saw out the corner of my eye, Jasper launch himself at Maria. I just prayed he would be alright. I now knew what Maria was capable of. I also knew she wouldn't let anything stop her from acheiving her goal.

"Stay next to Bella, at all times. Let me do the main fighting" I heard Edward whisper to me. I nodded my ascent. I knew that even though I was now a vampire, I might not be much help. Afterall, I had no idea how to fight. Then they arrived. They launched themselves through the windows, shattering the glass instantly. Edward attacked one that got too close. I stood in front of Bella, using my body as some sort of protective barrier. I could hear her heartbeat quicken. I could tell she was scared. Alice and Jack arrived in the dining room. From the hallway, I could hear the sounds of fighting. I could hear Emmett roar. And Jasper? He was still fighting her.

I returned my attention to the surrounding fight. I had to protect Bella. I watched the others, analyzing how they all moved. I needed all the help I could get. One vampire managed to get away from the others. Edward, Alice and Jack were too distracted to notice. I noticed that she was sizing me up. She sneered. Apparently she didn't think I would be much of an opposistion. She crouched, getting ready to spring. As she leapt, I did as well. We collided in mid air with a bang. I heard Bella gasp. The female vampire snarled at me as she grappled with me. She snapped at my neck, but I moved just in time, slipping through her grasp before chucking her across the room. She went flying through the air, right into the bookcase. Books fell and littered the ground. She got back up and snarled at me, but didn't move. I surprised myself by growling back at her. I suddenly backed up, to get closer to Bella. I knew that the vampire was trying to bait me into a fight. To make me approach her and therefore leave Bella unprotected. I was surprised by the struggle that I felt. The vampire in me, wanted to attack. It wanted to make her pay, for even thinking about attacking my family. I needed to control my temper. It was going to put Bella in danger if I didn't. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod at me, before returning his attention back to the exotic-looking vampire in front of him. I knew that he could tell what I was thinking, and that he agreed with me. The inner vampire could not win. The female vampire seemed annoyed that I wouldn't take the bait. I prepared myself. I crouched down ready to spring into action, when I needed to. I knew it wouldn't be long before she launched another attack. Her eyes suddenly zoomed into the doorway. I turned to followed her line of sight.

Maria had just bursted into the room. Her eyes looked as though they were filled with fire. Her eyes locked in on her prey. Bella. I stiffened then. I knew I stood no chance against her. Not with her vast amount of experience. Edward seemed to know this too, as before Maria could even attack, he pounced for her. I don't know how Maria got away from Jasper. I was panicking by then. Had she killed him? If she had, then I would be lost. Eternity was worth nothing without him. I felt a small amount of relief, when Jasper rushed into the room. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie followed shortly. They were being chased by more vampires. Now all of the fight was contained within the dining room. Suddenly Jasper launched at something behind my shoulder. I turned to see a male vampire be taken down swiftly by Jasper. I gulped. The vampire had manged to sneak up on me. Jasper had just protected me from the vampire's crushing grip. If he hadn't? Well, my time as a vampire would have be very short lived. He pulled me to the side as Emmett pushed pass me, grappling with vampire, equal in size to him.

"Stay with Bella" he said to me. I knew that this order was also for my protection as well as Bella's.

Edward was still fighting Maria. Although Maria was older, they were well matched. I watched as Maria tore at Edward's arm. Bella instictively took a step forward upon seeing him hurt. I pushed her back behind me. Edward recovered easily. As though nearly losing you arm, was an everyday occurence. Edward took a step backards, he seemed to be analyzing Maria's movements.

Suddenly, quick as lighting, Edward managed to manouver himself, so he was standing behind Maria. He gripped her with his arms, pinning her arms to her side and effectively leaving her defenceless. I knew then, that Maria's end was near. I turned to look away, instead taking in the frightened expression on Bella's face. I really could not take anymore gore or violence today. I heard a snapping noise, followed by a thud. I turned back to look.

Maria had fallen to the floor. Unmoving and I knew she was dead. I took her appearance in. Even in 'death' she was beautiful and I could understand how Jasper Whitlock could have fallen under her spell, when he had first met her. This was the women who had also ended my life. I knew what she had done, and I also knew what she had been planning to do. What her plans had been for me. I had just been a tool to her. She had turned me, in order to use me as a weapon. I was surprised to find myself grateful that she was gone. Now she could no longer hurt anyone. I crept closer to Bella, but it was more for me than for her protection. As Maria's death crept into my mind, a sadness grew in me. Sadness for the life she had destroyed. My life. Sadness for my parents, who would no longer be able to watch me grow up. The battle passed in blur then. I stayed near Bella, once again placing myself in front of her. My body, her shield. The others fought with the remaining vampires. Some fled, (including the female I had previously fought), not wanting to stay, now that their mistress was dead. The majority stayed though. They were new-borns and filled with a need, a thirst for the fight. Emmett took down two more. Even Esme was fighting, though Carlisle had had to leap to her defense on some occasions. The Cullens fought differently to the other vampires. They fought for their family. Always looking out for each other. The new-borns couldn't care less, which of their comrades fell. And they did fall. One by one. Until one solitary vampire was left.

Jasper encircled the last vampire. Like a predator stalks his prey. The blond-haired vampire growled at Jasper. The vampire must have been fighting in the hallway previously. I hadn't seen him before. But I did recognise him. Recognised him from my past. The past I had only just remembered.

"No" I suddenly shouted, and I placed myself in between Jasper and the blonde-haired vampire. I turned to look in the vampire's direction.

"Henry!" I whispered.

"You let me go" I added. Henry looked at me and then to Jasper nervously.

"Henry, do you really want to do this? You let me go. Maria's dead. She doesn't owe you anymore" I continued to say. Henry seemed to be listening to my words. Then he backed down. I turned to Jasper, to see that he hadn't backed down yet.

"Jasper, please don't. I owe him my life" I said to him gently. Jasper looked to Edward. Edward nodded. I guess he been listening to Henry's thoughts.

"He's no danger to us anymore" Edward added, but I noticed that he still stood protectively in front of Bella. Jasper backed off as well, giving Henry some space.

"Thank you Natalie" Henry whispered to me. Then cautiously he made his way through the surrounding Cullens, before disappearing out of the front door.

"Would someone please tell me, what exactly is going on?" roared Emmett.

"Maria was leading them. She had some kind of plan. But for some reason she wasn't expecting to see Natalie" Jasper said.

"But why would Maria want Bella dead?" questioned Carlisle. All of the Cullen family turned to look at me.

_Please review. I like hearing you thoughts. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this and especially those who review. This chapter's for you guys! Take care!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Jasper's POV**

Everyone was looking at Natalie, the curiousity written on their faces. What had happened to her in that week? I think I had a vague idea what had happened, but I needed Natalie to tell me the truth. I don't know why I felt such a burning need to know, I knew I had already failed her. She was a vampire now. I had always thought that if she did become a vampire, it would be at Carlisle's hands not some psycho vampire, (that was if my instincts were right and Maria had been the one to change her).

"On the day I was taken. I woke up to a hand covering my mouth. There were two vampires in my room. I remember seeing their blood-red eyes. They took me. I didn't stand a chance. They knocked me out. I can't remember any of my journey. I can't remember who the other vampire was, but I know Henry was the other one" began Natalie.

I can't believe I let that creep go. Natalie turned to look at me and frowned. Presumably at the angry expression I assumed was on my face.

"You'll understand, why I asked you to let him go, later on" Natalie said, speaking mainly to me.

"When I woke up. I was lying in an empty room. Stood above me was Maria. She stroked my cheek and said she had great plans for me. And then she bit me. She never left in those three days that followed. She just stood there and watched, not even leaving to feed. When it was over, she told me of her plans" Natalie looked up nervously at Bella at this point. She paused before continuing. Her voice was quiet, although we all heard it.

"She wanted me to kill Bella. It was the reason she had turned me. Maria was going to launch attack, much like the one today, but I was to be a part of it. While the Cullens were distracted, I was to kill Bella. She thought I might be able to get closer, because of who I was. I was terrified, I didn't want to do it. But the hunger, it was so intense I didn't think I would be able to stop myself. Then they found out about my little problem. They brought me a teenage girl to feed on" I saw Natalie shiver at this and I knew she had been deeply affected by it.

"Well, you can probably guess what happened. I couldn't feed from her. They tried to encourage me, even cutting the poor girl's arm open so she was bleeding. Nothing worked. I still refused. Eventually Maria stormed from the room, dragging the girl with her. I never knew what happened to that girl. I was left locked in that room for three days. No-one came to see me in that time. Not even Maria. Then on the fourth day Henry entered the room. I knew then that Maria had made her decision. She had deceided my fate" Natalie looked so upset by now. I also knew what she was referring to. It had been the same when I had travelled with Maria. When a vampire was no longer of use, you got rid of them.

"I thought that was it. But Henry looked at me. I saw the turmoil in his eyes. I begged him to let me go and eventually he agreed. He couldn't kill me. He agreed to let me go. He said he would tell Maria that I had escaped. He took me from that place, he manged to avoid Maria and the rest of his followers. Henry took me to that alley. Then he apologised to me and said he had to do this. That the real way that I had escaped could not be linked back to him. Henry looked into my eyes. I remember feeling dizzy. My vision was becoming dark and my memory of the last couple of days, began to slip. I must have passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the alley alone, with no clue of what had happened. I can only assume that Henry's vampiric gift allows him to manipulate memories somehow" she said. Natalie sighed softly as she ended her story.

"Well that explains mostly everything, but it still doesn't explain why Maria wanted Bella dead" Edward spoke up. I glared at him. I knew he only wanted to protect Bella, but I could tell that Natalie had had enough of reliving those days she had been held captive by Maria.

"All she told me, was that Bella was special. Something was going to happen to her and that she needed to be killed before it did happen" Natalie said. I could tell by her expression that she was just as confused as us about Maria's real reasons. Natalie looked uncomfortable after all her revelations. The rest of my family seemed understand. They started to leave the room, one by one, realising that I wanted to be alone with Natalie. Alice was the last to leave.

"I'm planning it for you" she said as she flounced past me. I guess she had had a vision about what I was about to do. I wondered if she knew whether or not Natalie would say yes. I took Natalie by the hand, and she willingly followed me to the back garden. I stood in front of her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as it had fallen into her eyes. I stood in front of her, looking down on her angelic face.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you" I said. I truly was sorry. Natalie was the last person on earth, that I wanted to see hurt.

"I've already told you, Jasper. You don't need to apologize. You of all people, need not be sorry. You are my life" she said. I felt my heart swell at her words. Natalie always seemed to think she could never put words to her feelings, but to me she had never once said anything wrong. I sighed gently and got down on one knee. Natalie looked at me confused. She was so naive sometimes. From the sound of Rosalie's gasp coming from inside the house, she had figured out what I was about to do. Natalie, however, still seemed confused.

"Jasper, what is it?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Nothing. I just had a question to ask you" I replied.

"Will you marry me, Natalie?" I asked, looking into her eyes. I smiled as the emotions flickered across her face. At first disbelief. Then utter joy, when she realised that I wasn't joking.

"Yes, Jasper. yes, I will" she exclaimed as she flung herself at me, forgetting that as a new-born she was stronger than me and as a result she knocked me to the ground. Natalie didn't seem to notice, she was too busy hugging me. I smiled to myself as I wrapped my arms around her waist, in order to hug her back. It sounded possessive, I know, but now she was really was mine and was going to be for all of eternity. I had never loved someone as much as I loved her. I would never leave her side.

**Natalie's POV**

It took a while to settle back into my old life. Obviously some things were going to have to change. I was supposed to be missing and now there was a perceptive difference in my appearance. We couldn't leave Bella. She just seemed to attract trouble and she needed to be protected. Carlisle had suggested that me and Jasper left on our own and went to live with the Denali coven for a while. I refused. I wasn't too keen on the idea on separating Jasper from his family. It wasn't right and anyway the Cullens needed Jasper as much as he needed them. Plus, I needed to tell my mum something, I couldn't let her carry on worrying about me. It was one thing I wouldn't compromise on. So eventually, we told her. My mum took it surprisingly well. She didn't seem to care that I was vampire, as long as I was living. She had hugged me tightly to her and wouldn't let go, although being a vampire I could've pulled away easily enough. I was even more grateful that I didn't feel the overwhelming need to bite her. Believe it or not I went back to school. I was surprised at Carlisle's decision. Wouldn't I expose them? But apparently according to Carlisle I needed an education and I also apparently overestimated my fellow student's intellect. He was right. As soon as the students saw my new appearance (I was wearing coloured eye contacts, so my eyes were no longer red), they had deceided that the reason I had disappeared was to have plastic surgery. I didn't know whether not to be relieved by this or astounded by their (apparent stupidity). But other than that, things didn't change too much. I was still terrible at french. I was still shy. I was still in love with Jasper as much as I ever was. One other thing that did change, was that I was now Jasper's fiancee, we had deceided to wait until school was over to get married (although Alice was already planning it for us). To be honest the wait was really getting to me.

I knew that my problems or the Cullen's problems were still far from over. Even if Bella is one of my best friends, even I can see that she just seems to attract trouble. But I know I will be fine. As long as Jasper is by my side. Even if I was vampire now, I still considered Jasper my guardian angel. I think I always will.

So that is my story, but then again it doesn't end there, because now I have forever. Forever with Jasper and the other vampires I called my family. Eternity means my story will go on and on and Jasper and I, will be writing that story together.

_Sequel now up. Please review. So this is the last chapter. I can't believe I finished this. Is it unbelievably pathetic that I'm going to miss writing this pairing? Once again I would like to thank those who took the time to read this. _

_A major thanks to **ProcrastinatingPyro09, kwisy, VampireFox, Titch898, JacobBlackkk, The Great Katabawa, karenaf92 and becki2810**_. _You guys rock! I would never have finished this without your encouragement! P.S. I hope you got your research paper done, **ProcrastinatingPyro09.**_


End file.
